Journey
by Battered notebook of stories
Summary: It was a long walk back from Akator. Chapter 14 now up. "Hello, Marion." Indy and Marion have a tender reunion, recall their past and take a first, tentative step toward a future together.
1. Chapter 1

Peru 1957

Night falls quickly in the jungle, and sounds carry strangely in the tropical night.

Two makeshift brush shelters stood at the periphery of the travelers' campfire. From one of them echoed three words, said in a man's choked, passionate voice: "Marion..God,_ Marion_"

Mutt Williams was on his feet in an instant, switchblade in his hands and red murder in his eyes.

"What the hell does Jones think he's doing? My mother doesn't have to pay our freight on her back! I'm gonna.."

Harold Oxley put a firm hand on his arm.

"Lad. Your mother knows that you and I are within call. I haven't heard her utter the words 'no' or 'stop'. Have you?"

Glowering, Mutt shook his head. "No."

Ox slipped an arm around Mutt's shoulders and turned him back to face the fire. "And if you'll take a thought from an old campaigner who's known his share of camp sounds, what we heard did not signify.." Ox paused delicately, "..a man's pleasure."

Mutt relaxed fractionally and shot him a questioning look.

"No, Mutt. That was pain-the pain of a strong and brave man overcome with remorse and shame. Henry, for perhaps the first time in his adult life, is facing the enormity of the wrongs he's done."

"Little late, don't you think?"

" I shan't argue. But what I also know is that your mother is the only woman Henry-Indiana- has ever really loved. And that the only thing he cares about now is getting the woman he loves and the son she bore him back to America and safety. He's admitted to me that he thinks neither of you will want anything to do with him when we get there. If in fact, we do. Our chances are not good."

"That's pathetic, Ox."

"It is. So let your mother comfort him, boy. He needs her desperately, more than even he knows."


	2. Chapter 2

Observations, Part 1

Peru, 1957

Mutt cast his line into the muddy Amazon and sat down on the bank with a sigh.

"I'm glad he gave us a break, Ox. I'm feeling a little worn around the edges, I could use a day off from walkabout."

"As could I, I must admit" answered Harold Oxley, baiting his own makeshift hook.

"And fresh fish for dinner will be welcome."

"If we're fishing, what do you suppose Mom and Da-Indy are up to?"

"Perhaps resting, perhaps having a discussion not meant for our ears, or as you suspect, sharing a private interlude we need not be privy to."

"Yeah, let's make a lot of noise on the trail back."

"So, lad, what do you think of your mother and Henry so far?"

"Well you told me to watch for patterns, Ox, so I've been keeping an eye out.

One thing I noticed is how very careful Mom is with his pride.

I know I well, kind of bitched about her sleeping with him, so the third night out she didn't, remember? And he was tossing and turning and talking in his sleep and keeping us all awake?"

"Shell-shock, we called it during the Great War. The world is full of horrors, Mutt-I think you're learning that. We don't always survive them unscathed. Sometimes when a man has seen too many, they leave a mark on him. Nothing to do with courage or the lack thereof -Henry's always been brave. But there's only so much the human soul can take."

"So finally Mom gives me a dirty look and she says he doesn't deserve to suffer like that. Which I beg to differ, but anyway. She goes over to him, but she doesn't say 'Oh move over for chrissake none of us can sleep with all the racket you're making.' She just shakes him a little to get his attention, then she looks at him all sweet and says 'Indy? I'm cold.' Then _he's_ all 'It's warm next to _me,_ baby, I'm a big strong man and I can take care of you."

"He didn't say anything that I heard."

"Well, no. He held out his arm and patted the spot next to him. It was kind of implied.

So I get up and go to the other side of the fire to start my watch. Look, Ox, I don't mind when my buddies kiss their girls but this is different-I mean, it's my _mother._ Anyway, there's a little rustling and smooching while they settle themselves, and next thing we know he's snoring. We all got to sleep but he kept his pride."

And another thing…she keeps a very close eye on him, but she never asks if _he_'_s_ tired. She says _you're_ tired or _she_ needs a break. But she makes damn sure he paces himself."

"That's very perceptive, lad. Your mother makes Henry feel that in her eyes he's still the young, strong hero she knew so long ago. And that he always will be. Funny thing, love."


	3. Chapter 3

Peru 1957

Council of War

Three men two older, one young, stood around a sputtering campfire, warming their hands in the grey pre-dawn. The fourth member of their party was still sleeping, and they spoke in lowered tones to keep it that way. "Marion's the bravest little trooper that ever there was" said the grizzled man in the battered fedora. "But this isn't going to get easier for a while. Best let her rest while she can."

Indiana squared his shoulders and turned to one of his companions

"Time to get some things settled, I expect. So, Ox, I have a question for you. What did you do in the War?"

"We met during the War, Henry as you no doubt recall."

"I do. Not our finest hour, Ox."

"No. But to answer your question, I was in MI6, stationed at Bletchley Park as a code breaker. You as I recall, were in the OSS at the time. I suspect you are really asking about the rank I held?"

"Yes."

Ox pointed to his chest and coughed deprecatingly.

"Captain."

Indy pointed to himself.

"Colonel"

Mutt's eyes widened.

Indy stood up and extended his hand.

"Then, Captain, as the senior officer present, I hereby request and require your assistance in the matter of guiding this party safely home."

Ox took his old friend's hand and shook it formally. "You shall have it, Colonel."

He kept Indy's hand clasped in his own.

"And Henry, my dear fellow, I should like to apologize for my part in that unfortunate contremps we had during the late War. I am astonished and grateful that you were willing to put my ill-considered words aside and come to my rescue in such a spectacular fashion."

Indy put an arm around Ox's shoulder and patted his back.

"That's in the past, old friend, and I, ah, probably deserved what you said to me. More than I knew. So if we get out of this stroll in the park in one piece let's consider our accounts settled.

Indy drew back then and looked at the other man "And, Ox- I know the rules. Once we hit stateside our accounts _are_ settled. You don't have to worry about me making a nuisance of myself."

Ox nodded. "I should hardly treat the man who saved all our lives in such a cavalier fashion, Henry. As to Marion and young Mutt, of course their decisions are their own."

"Fair enough."

Indy turned to the younger man. "Now. Mutt, you and I need to get some things settled, as well. I'd rather we do it privately, man to man. Will you walk with me? Please?"

Mutt looked over at Ox, a question in his eyes. Ox returned the slightest nod. This was the right thing to do, then.

"Yeah sure," he answered gruffly.

Indy turned, and the two followed a trail down the hillside until they came to a clearing. Indy sat on a log and beckoned Mutt to sit beside him.

Instead, Mutt remained standing and held up a hand.

"Before you say anything I want to know a couple things

The 'contremps during the late War'…..what was Ox talking about?"

Indy cleared his throat.

"As your mother said, Ox pretty much stopped talking to me in '37. We ran into each other a few years later, in London, during the war. Ox had a few choice words for me and refused to shake my hand. I outranked him, and we were in uniform, so I forced the issue and made him salute me. We both just agreed it was not our finest hour."

"Good God, what did Ox say to you?"

"His exact words were 'You, Dr. Jones, are a bounder and a cad' and then he said I was 'not_ on,'_ which is the worst epithet that Ox can come up with."

"Nah, the worst thing the Ox can do is when he gives you that long-suffering look of his and says "Henry, kindly _endeavor…._."

"…to behave like a gentleman" his father finished with him, chuckling.

Mutt grinned. "I take it I'm not the first 'Henry' to hear that one?"

"Well Ox started with me later, so it was usually 'behave like a gentleman _for once.' _I'm sure you're much more gentlemanly than I am."

With a visible effort, Indy relaxed and continued "But all that old business is between me and Ox. What we need to talk now about is between you and me."

"Mutt, there's no easy way to get started here. But I've been thinking, and I realize that what I said on the truck was wrong. I'm not your father. I'm just the man who got your mother pregnant. To my...Indy pressed his lips together briefly…"shame, I didn't raise you. Now you're as close to a grown man as makes no matter- by your age I was on my own- and I have no authority over you."

"Damn straight you don't."

"What I have to ask you to do now, is to give me that authority. For a time."

"What?"

"You and I came down here to do a job and our work isn't done until your mother and Ox are safe. And 'safe' means 'stateside and debriefed', which is also the logical point for our party to break up. Once we're there, you can shake my hand, you can pop me one, you can turn your back and never see me again. Your decision, no argument from me. In the meantime, as the two able bodied men of the party, we have to work together. This doesn't mean I won't listen to you, but we can't waste our time and energy on squabbling over who's in charge."

"And you're just assuming that if anybody's in charge it's gonna be you, Pops?"

"No. What I'm saying is that we are in very bad shape. You and I would have a tough time making it back on our own but we'd likely manage. But now we're responsible for a sick man and a woman. We're low on food and water. We have a knife, a whip, one gun and not much ammo. We have no shelter and no blankets. And we have a long overland trip in hostile country ahead of us. This isn't your Wilderness Survival merit badge, Mutt. Believe me, if I thought there was a market for my sorry soul I'd be selling it for a decent machete, some matches, and more ammo right about now. "

Mutt looked very sober. "I guess I was so relieved to be alive that I hadn't thought about how bad off we are. We're in pretty deep shit."

"I will tell you that I have brought a large party out of the jungle, overland, with few provisions, before. The situation's not the same. I had a loyal second in command and we had guns."

"And you were younger."

Indy sighed. "That too. But Wan Li and the guns made more of a difference."

"So supposing you get me to agree that you're the boss. How do you plan to convince Mom?"

"Not in chance in hell of that-I know when I'm beat. Indy scrubbed his face with one hand and smiled ruefully. "The only hope I've got is that you, Ox and I can outvote her. Well that's not exactly true-Marion know the rules a well as Ox and I do- even if I infuriate her she'll put up with me for the duration if she sees me as our best bet for survival."

"OK OK- but what are all these 'rules' that everybody but me seems to know?"

"Ox ever take you out in the field?"

"Well yeah but..."

"It was a pick-and-brush dig? Good ol' Ox. Briefly, people on a dig or an expedition often form short term attachments that don't last once the expedition is over. It's pretty much expected that once you hit Blighty-England- or Stateside your party breaks up. You shake the other fella's hand or kiss the girl goodbye, no obligations, no hard feelings. Saved a lot of my colleagues' marriages, I can tell you."

"Is that what you want?"

Indy's face softened. "I've already gotten something I've wanted for a very long time. I woke up this morning and saw Marion Ravenwood's face. Anything after that is gravy."

He folded his arms and looked over at Mutt.

"So. Anything else you need to ask me?"

"Just one thing. Are you screwing my mother?"

Indy snorted. "I've got news for you, kid, generally that's not something the man gets a vote about. Specifically, that's not something _you_ get a vote about. It's not up for discussion -at least not between you and me. And at this point we have more important things to worry about than whether or not Jones is getting laid"

"We have no way of knowing what those bastards did to either Ox or your mother before we were brought there. I don't think that bitch Spalko just left them in a tent and brought them milk and cookies. Do you? You saw what kind of shape Ox was in- he may not remember everything that happened. They could have roughed him up pretty good before they tried the using the skull to make him talk."

"As for your mother-Marion was one of two women in a camp with 60 men. I can think of some very ugly ways that could have played out-especially if they were trying to use her as leverage to get Ox's cooperation. Those guys weren't farm boys and conscripts; they were _spesnatz_-special forces."

Mutt looked a question.

"Means they likely had a lot less scruples than regular army", said Indy grimly. "So if a guy had an itch he wanted to scratch, he just needed to wait until his buddy drew guard duty. Then they could take turns holding her down."

Mutt, who had considered none of this, looked ill.

"Marion's pluck to the backbone-do you think she'll let on that they hurt her?"

"No." Mutt put his head in his hands. "God, I'm her _son._ I can't talk to her about any of that shit!"

Indy put a hand on his boy's shoulder. "No, you can't. But I was her man, once, so I can and I will. I'm not looking forward to it."

Indy continued grimly "We'd better be clear about one thing. I haven't made up my mind about backtracking to the Russian camp. It would slow us down but if we can commandeer some supplies it might be worth it. But if one of them hurt her, and she says the word-he's a dead man walking. If he's not dead already, I plan on rectifying that. You in?"

Mutt stood up "_Like Flynn,_ Daddy-O. _Nobody_ hurts my mama and gets away with it. And that definitely includes you. But if the Ox is going to let you run the show, I'm in for the duration as well. Until we hit stateside, I'm your right hand man."

Indy held out his hand, and Mutt shook it. Then he stood up and started walking up the trail. "It's not going to be easy, but we can get them home. "

Mutt squared his shoulders and fell into step beside his father. "You _bet_ we can, Pops. Bet your ass we can."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note**: ** I will be starting with the winning chapters from my poll as time permits. But this chapter asked to be written first, as Indy and Marion start to rebuild a relationship. Thanks to everyone who reads and reviews. I hope you all enjoy traveling on this 'Journey' with our intrepid group.**

**Author's note 2: I've gotten a couple of PMs asking about the cigarette case. Just to clear things up, it's not canon. _Parting Gifts_, another story of mine, is the tale of how Indy was given it.  
**

The Hostage's Tale

Marion was awake when Mutt and Indy reached camp. She was talking with Ox, feeding some wood to the fire, and holding out her hands for warmth against the morning chill.

Indy walked over and kissed her cheek. "G'morning, beautiful" he said softly. He noticed she was shivering, took his coat off and draped it over her shoulders.

He turned to the other members of the party. "Mutt, there are some ration bars in my bag. Split one with Ox, please? Ox, I'll need to speak with Marion privately-if she'll walk with me?"

Marion nodded.

"In the meantime, Ox- you review the basics of the southern night sky with Mutt. One of us can take him out for a compass run after the stars are out."

"What do I need that for?" asked Mutt, who was digging in his father's bag for the promised ration bar.

"Because if I 'buy the farm' between here and Iquitos, ki-Mutt, _you've_ just got yourself a field promotion. It's my job to make sure that you're ready to step up."

Mutt subsided, looking thoughtful.

Indy held out his arm for Marion and led her down the trail to the same clearing he had visited with Mutt. He took the path slowly this time, savoring her warmth against his side, and the curve of her waist under his hand.

When they reached the fallen log, he patted the spot beside him. But Marion, like her son, chose to remain standing. She didn't speak, just looked at him with those fathomless blue eyes.

Indy took her hands and paused, at a loss for words for once. "I can't tell you" he said finally, "what it meant to me to wake up this morning and have you beside me, to-to see your face. Somehow, I've gotten old- and you're still so beautiful."

Marion shook her head "Oh, _Jones…"_

"It's true. Now, while you were asleep, Mutt and I talked about how things need to be for awhile. He's a smart kid and he can see that I have to run this show, at least for the duration. He promised to be my right hand man until we hit stateside, and I'm holding him to that. But we're in deep, deep shit, babe."

"Got _that _in one, Jones."

"So. I have to make some choices about where we go from here. It may be worth it to back track to the Russian camp if we can get food and ammo. If they have a radio, we may be able to call for help. I don't think Ox remembers much about his time there but I'm betting you do. I need you to help me."

"All right."

Indy kept hold of her hands and looked at her searchingly.

"OK, I rough-counted 50 men-is that about right?"

"The mess tent cooked for 55-60. So me of them may have gotten double rations, or been out on patrol."

"About how long were you there?"

A month-five weeks or so, in all. Damn good thing they let me keep my suitcase-at least I had clean underwear."

Indy smiled. Marion wasn't a complainer, and she'd live rough when she had to, but she _did_ like to be clean..

"I was there maybe a week after they took me from the airport. Then they let me go, and I called Mutt. They got me again outside the American Embassy in Lima. I think they had me for about three weeks after that, but they kept me pretty sleepy between Lima and camp so I can't be sure of how much time I lost."

"If you went to the Embassy somebody on our side may be looking for you. That's good. So back to the Ruskies. They ever get a supply drop while you were there?"

"Not that I saw. They seemed to have a good size cache of food and weapons, plus the patrols hunted for fresh meat."

"Radio?"

"They had one, but I never heard voice, only Morse code. I think they checked in every other day."

"So we've got one day, maybe two before Spalko's handlers start worrying about radio silence. And a couple of days after that before somebody comes looking. That buys us a little time."

Indy looked thoughtful, and gripped her hands tighter.

"Now we get to the hard part, baby. So, for a little while, can you forget this old man who's looking at you and see your Indy, just one more time? He was the first man you kissed and"- Indy glanced over the rise for eavesdropping teenagers- "the first man for a few other things as well. And", Indy finished softly "he loved you very, very much. You could tell him anything, couldn't you?"

Marion took her hands back, scrubbed at her face, and blinked away the tears that prickled in her eyes. "Yes, I could. That man was my world. I loved him beyond reason, Indy. You have _no_ idea."

"Maybe I don't, maybe I do" said Indy, "but it doesn't take a D. Phil to see it would have been better for all of us if I'd stayed that man. But for his sake, and for our son's, can you trust me a little? And know that to me, you could never be anything but perfect and beautiful. But to those bastards- "

Marion cupped his cheek in one hand, and spoke with deep tenderness.

"Oh, you _Jones. _ I'm not 15 anymore, Indy. What you're really asking is if they raped me, isn't it?"

"Yes."

"No they didn't. They roughed me up, a little,"- Indy's face became very grim- "but that's about as far as it went. Remember, I was worth something to them as leverage over the man who could lead them to Akator. It didn't work with Ox-he was just too far gone by the time they brought me there. I think they were planning on saving that portion of the festivities for you."

_Pluck to the backbone, that's my girl_…"That makes a helluva lot of sense. Because Mac likely put two and two together and figured out who you were -and what you were to me. You can break any man if you know his weak spot-and even the bravest man has one. That bitch Spalko had me cold the minute they pointed a gun at you, and she goddamn well knew it. Mac's the only way she could have known."

"If I'm your weak spot, Jones, it's news to me. Besides, how would Mac have known anything about us?"

"Mac and I must have done 30 missions together during the war- I was in the OSS, he was in MI5, and we were teamed up pretty often. And, well, us men tend to talk about our women when we think we're gonna die. I may have said something, or there's something he may have seen."

Marion gave him a look that indicated he'd clearly lost his mind.

"You're wearing my jacket. Look in the inside breast pocket."

Marion reached into the pocket and withdrew small oilcloth pouch. She opened it, to find a silver cigarette case with the initial 'J' engraved on the front. It was somewhat the worse for 34 years of wear, but she recognized it just the same.

"Indy" she said softly "is that the ...

"Cigarette case that the prettiest girl in Chicago gave me, back in '23? Yes, it is.. Look inside."

The catch stuck or maybe her hands weren't quite steady, but she finally got it open.

And saw the cracked, faded photograph of the smiling young couple, carefully fitted inside. Indy and Marion, 1925.

She shut the case with a snap and handed it back to him. "Goddammit, Jones, I gave up crying as bad job so long ago I don't remember.."

"Marion, you're the bravest, toughest woman I've ever known. You could always lick your weight in wildcats, any day of the week. But if you've got tears you need to cry, honey, there's a shoulder right here.."

Marion allowed herself to be drawn into Indy's waiting lap. She wrapped her arms around him and tucked her head under his chin, but she didn't cry. She wept. She wept out her hunger, cold, and fear, and her rage and horror at what been done to her beloved Ox. She wept for the times when she'd been so frightened she wanted to run, or so tired she wanted to collapse, or so lonely she wanted to die. She wept because she'd had to be strong and keep smiling for the desperately ill man who needed her and the son who owned her heart. Every bit of it, except for the piece she'd kept secret for the man who held her now, rocking her gently and letting one big hand trace slow warm circles on her shaking back.

Indy had a known a few, well, more than a few, women in his time. The words men said to women -doll, baby, honey, sweetheart, princess, came easily to him.

But some pet names were Marion's, and Marion's alone. Freckle Face, Shoulder High, Sweet Baby, Bright Eyes, Short Stuff, - they were the endearments a young man had used to the girl he'd loved, a half a world away and half a lifetime ago. He held her tight and whispered them again. _It's OK now, Indy's got you. I've got you and I'll never let you go…_

And then it was over, like the storms that passed through the rain forest and left peace in their wake. She looked up at him with a damp smile.

"Better now?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

Neither of them wanted to test their fragile new intimacy too far. Indy squeezed her once and returned to the task at hand. But he didn't unship her form his lap, either.

"So, how did they treat Ox?"

"I'm not sure. When I got there Ox was very sick. He couldn't get up, and he would hardly eat anything. For the first few days he was just delirious. He kept babbling and quoting poetry. I had to feed him and wash him and, well, do everything for him."

Indy grimaced with distaste.

Marion favored him with a tolerant, knowing smile. "I'm a _mother,_ Jones, I'm used to it. But even when Ox got better he wouldn't eat the Russian field rations, and he was just wasting away. You can see how thin he still is. Anyway, I convinced them to let me fix his food. Of course what I cooked was way more appetizing than dessicated rat, or whatever the hell it was the Ruskies had in their field kits. Dovchenko and some of the officers wanted me to cook for them, as well."

She snorted. "Spalko must have thought they were converting me to the glorious people's revolution. I was cooking in the mess, taking as much care of Ox as he'd let me and keeping an eye our for the vodka bottles".

"Good God, You weren't drinking that stuff?"

"Good God _yourself_, Indy. Not that I'd mind a nice Bloody Mary about now-and the brunch to go with it- but I was looking for the _bottles,_ Jones, not the rotgut inside them. . The soldiers would throw them at the fire pit or smash them on the tent poles. I'd steal some of the shards to grind up when they weren't looking. Then I'd sneak the ground-up glass into Dovchenko's food."

"They would have killed you for that if they'd found out," Indy observed quietly.

"Oh, c'mon, Indy, like they weren't going to kill me anyway? But those Russians weren't used to a tropical climate-I figured that if a couple of them started to bleed maybe I could make them think it was dysentery. If they had to get a doctor for themselves they might get one for Ox."

Of all the possible sounds in the jungle, Mutt and Ox never expected to hear a shout of pure, joyous laughter. They started down the trail to investigate, and were dumbstruck by the sight of Indy picking Marion up and twirling her around and around.

"You _wonderful- incredible-__splendid__- __AMAZING _woman" he said, punctuating each word with a kiss on the cheek. Then he stopped moving, gathered her in, and kissed her full on the mouth.

"You had my back all along, didn't you, Short Stuff."

"What?"

He took her face between his hands and looked down, smiling. "Dovechenko. Don't you see? _You're the reason I beat him._ That sonuvabitch had 20 years, a couple of inches and 30 pounds on me. I couldn't have held my own against him for long. But he must have had enough internal bleeding to weaken him. _That's_ why Mutt and I could knock him out in the truck, _that's_ what let me land that last lucky hit that took him down."

Marion looked back at him and smiled-that smile that still stopped his heart.

He held her tighter. "You and I still make a damn good team, honey. We may make it out of this in one piece after all."


	5. Chapter 5

**I was humbled and delighted to find that Journey has reached a milestone hit count of over 1.500.. Thanks so much to everyone who has read and reviewed. As a thank you, I'm offering an out take from chapter 4 -a difference of opinion....**

Marion Ravenwood took a deep breath, put her hands on her hips and drew herself up to her full height.

"Henry Jones" she said indignantly, "You are NOT taking _my _son to strip ammunition from dead Russians!"

Sadly, Marion's full height barely reached the chin of the man facing her, who thought she was adorable when she was angry. Indy bit the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling, and tried to gather the frayed remnants of his patience.

"For God's sake, Marion, be reasonable. Ammo doesn't grow on trees, and if we don't get more of it, we'll be joining those Russkies in the afterlife. Real soon now. This time through I'll be there to help him. If I 'buy it' between here and Iquitos I'll expect Mutt to strip my body. It's a hard job when the casualty is someone you knew. He may as well get used to it early."

Marion sniffled and gulped, but she wasn't ready to admit defeat. Yet. "In the first place, Indy, you are not going to die and that's that. In the second place if anyone strips your body, it's going to be me."

Indiana knew an irresistible straight line when he heard one. He folded his arms and grinned down at her. "Well, if that's the way you feel about it, baby, any time's the right time. We can just take a stroll and find some nice, quiet bushes..."

Didn't that idiot man realize this was not a laughing matter? "Ooh, you, you," Marion clenched her fists in frustration and searched for the worst epithet she could muster, 'you _JONES..."_

Before the situation got completely out of hand, Marion's son walked over. He put his arms around her and rested his chin on her head.

"Hey, little shorty mama" said Mutt.

"Hey yourself, big fella" she answered.

"Mom. Listen to me. I'll always be your son, but I'm not your little boy any more. Indy's right- guys my age are in the military and do this kind of stuff every day. You let us handle this, please. '

Marion craned her head around to look at him. "Mutt…"

"Look, Mom. The only way we can disinfect our hands afterwards is to pour alcohol over them and light it. I've done that before, remember -when I had to help my Scoutmaster pull that dead deer out of the reservoir at camp? It's harder than it looks. You and Ox both have long hair that's likely to catch on fire. We don't have a lot of first aid supplies. If any of us gets badly hurt we're all dead."

Marion stood silent, considering. Indy, seeing an opening, pressed his advantage.

"Mutt if we're leaving, we better go soon. Sun's coming over hill and this isn't gonna get anymore fun as the day gets warmer."

"I'm on it, daddy-o," Mutt answered. He dropped a kiss into his mother's hair and let go.

"We'll be back soon, Mom. You and Ox look for fruit, Indy and I may find some rations and we'll all be better off for a good meal."

Indy and Mutt started down the trail.

Marion stared after them, dumbfounded. "Ox, who is that _man_, and what has he done with my son?'

"Who, Henry?"

"No. Mutt."

OX smiled. "Marion, my dear. As I recall Henry-Indiana- has both taught and commanded young men of our Henry's age. He actually seems to have a fair idea of how to handle them. Mutt informed me rather proudly that he's been appointed Henry's 'right-hand man for the duration'. He intends to take that responsibility seriously."

Marion smiled.

"It's not the first time" Ox added gently, "that a boy has taken a step toward manhood under a father's guiding hand. It's something Mutt has needed, that neither you nor I could give him. Henry can. And I think we should let him."

"It won't be easy, Ox.'

"I know. That boy's the light of your life, and you've done so well with him. It's far too soon to say how any of this will turn out, but in the end, it will do Mutt good to have known his father."

"If you say so, Ox." Marion looked dubious.

"Marion, trust me. Henry risked his own life, without a moment's hesitation, to save an old friend he'd been estranged from for twenty years- a man who publicly called him a bounder and a cad. Something of the man we knew is still there."

"Something of the man I loved, you mean."

"Yes. How much of him is left, only time will tell."

"Only time. And in the meantime, I'm starving. Tell me what kind of fruit Jones wants us to look for…"


	6. Chapter 6

Mutt Williams, eyes sparkling, leaned over his new flame and let his hands roam to all the places he knew best.

"C'mon, you sweet baby, you little beauty" he muttered, "you _know_ you've got it, and I _know_ you wanna give it to me. Thaat's right-just turn over a little for me, honey. Yeah, baby, yeah, c'mon. Give it up for Mutt, darlin'."

"You know, Ox", observed Mutt's father, tire iron in hand, "when a young fella says that sort of thing, usually he's talking to a _girl._"

Harold Oxley smiled. "Our Mutt's an extraordinary young man in many ways, Henry".

Before Indy could reply, Mutt called "OK Mom, now let the choke out real slow for me, keep her in neutral and just tap on the gas."

"All right" said Marion and the Russian jeep's engine coughed, sputtered, then roared to life.

Mutt's face split in an elated grin and his fist, still holding a socket wrench, pumped the air in triumph. Then he slammed the hood shut and wiped his hands on the rag tucked into the waistband of his dungarees.

He turned toward Indy and Ox, and brought the socket wrench down in a fencer's salute.

"Gentlemen-and lady, your chariot awaits."

Ox applauded, and Marion came out from behind the wheel to give her boy a grateful hug. Indy slapped his son on the back and said 'Outstanding, Mutt, absolutely outstanding."

They had been slogging up the switchback road that paralleled the river for three days when they found the jeeps. One had tipped over on its' side, the other was still standing. Indy theorized that the Russians had left them as a cache for a rear guard, who never come back from the ruin of Akator.

They proved to be a treasure trove. There were blankets, water purification tablets, extra gasoline and a small stash of field rations. Indy closed his eyes and thanked whatever Power that might be disposed to listen when he found the Kalashnikov rifle and ammunition each jeep had stored in its' boot.

"Somebody here has hellaciously good Karma" Marion said.

Indy turned and touched one finger to her cheek. "Must be you."

Neither of the jeeps started but Mutt lifted both hoods and brought his father over for a look. "Daddy-O, I can't promise you anything, but would you be willing to call a halt for one day? _I think_ I can get one of those jalopies running. He glanced back at Ox , worried.

"The grade on this switchback has been brutal on him. I'm only asking you for a day- if he rests we'll make better time anyway, and if we can drive.."

"We can get the hell outa Dodge a whole lot sooner. Every day in the jungle .._is another day with my baby..._is another chance for one of us to get sick or hurt. And the fewer of those the better. Anything I can do to help you?"

"You know that crazy Russian alphabet?"

"Yeah."

"OK, let's have a look at the dash so I can be sure I'm reading everything right…"

Marion marveled at how comfortably Indy deferred to his son's expertise in automotive matters, and in turn, how easily her son accepted the older man's leadership. Mutt seemed proud of his role as Indy's 'right hand man' (for the duration). He already seemed years older than the rebellious teen she had left in Chicago.

_It's not precisely father and son,_ she thought. _More like in comrades in arms. But then again, Indy didn't raise him. And it's still wonderful to see._

As Marion and Ox loaded the jeep with their 'liberated' supplies, Mutt pulled Indy aside.

"How good do you think Ox is with that Kalashnikov?"

"Good enough."

"Good enough to ride shotgun for the first watch if I drive?"

"I think so, why?"

"Look, man, Mom is kinda frayed around the edges. This is harder on her than she lets on, but she'll just push herself till she drops. Or till she gets careless and gets hurt, which we can't afford."

Indy nodded, and smiled with pride at Mutt's calm assumption of responsibility_. The kid's come a long way..._

"Now, I know if you get in the back with her and put one of those blankets over you, she'll put her head on your shoulder and be out like a light. That's not something she'll do with me or Ox."

Indy considered. His back hurt more than he was willing to admit and the thought of taking a load off his feet was pretty appealing. Taking a load off his feet with Marion snuggled up against him was pretty _damn _appealing. And the kid had gotten that jalopy running; he'd surely earned the right to drive…

Mutt, sensing his advantage, pressed on. "You told me that a party is only as good as the person who is most tired or hurt-and right now that's my mama. If I'm your right hand man, it's my job to tell you these things, capisce?"

"Capisce. If you can convince her, you're on, kid"

After the gear had been stowed, Marion watched, bemused as her son got into the driver's seat, and Indy got in behind him and held out an arm.

"Ox wants to ride shotgun, he's itching to try out that Kalashnikov" Indy teased.  
"I guess it's just you and me you and me back here, babe."

"OK with you if Mutt drives?"

"He drives better than you do."

She kissed his cheek "He had a better teacher"

"Hey, _I _was the one who taught you to drive…."

"Gotcha, Jones"

The logging road was rutted and bumpy but the Jeep held it firmly, and Mutt was surprisingly skillful at the wheel. Indy loosened his boot laces and cuddled Marion into his side. God, it felt good to be sitting, without feeling guilty that his party wasn't making progress. His son-_his son_ had things well in hand and he could rest for a little while. Indy thought of the teenage soldier he'd been himself, and smiled. _Gotta let your lieutenant take point sometime, Jones_...

Then the fingers stroking his neck were so soothing, and his Marion was wonderfully close, and so soft and warm. _My_ _sweet baby, back in my arms….._ He laid his cheek on top of her head and closed his eyes, just for a moment....

In a short while, a gentle snore was heard. Marion moved his head to her lap and tipped his hat over his eyes.

"So how did you convince him to rest, Mutt?" she asked

"I'm going to hell for this, Mom, but I told him _you_ were tired, and you needed him to stay with you or else _you _wouldn't rest."

"Not so far from the truth, and if it gets that man to slow down and pace himself you're forgiven."

Marion looked down at her sleeping man and tucked the blanket around him, her eyes brimming with tenderness.

"Oh, _Indy_" she said softly.

"We used to sit like this when we were young," she explained to Mutt. "Indy told me, once, that it was something he remembered seeing his father and mother do. I'd sit on the cot in his tent, and he'd read with head in my lap. I'd be reading too, or maybe mending his clothes-but sooner or later he'd usually fall asleep. I'd pretend not to notice, so that Indy would feel he hadn't shown weakness, and he could come to me and get that- that comfort, I guess it was, when he needed it."

She caressed Indy's stubbled cheek. "There's a part of this big tough man that's always been a boy far from home, even though he'd die rather than admit it."

"That was very insightful for a little girl" said Ox. "Henry always used to say that you were a smart little thing."

"Ox", said Marion firmly, "what none of you people seemed to grasp is by that point I wasn't a schoolgirl. For good or for ill, I _chose_ Indy."

"I've been dying to ask you this, Mom," Mutt put in. "_Why?_-What did you see in him?"

"Your father was a very, very wonderful young man, Mutt. I think Ox would agree with that."

"Henry indeed was…. a fine young man. Much as his son is." Ox smiled. "He was that rare combination-a man of thought as well as a man of action. Now admittedly, Henry was a little rough around the edges. Only to be expected from a motherless lad who left home at 16, and fought a war before his time. But brave and true for all that. Did I ever tell you how I met him?"

"No" said Marion and Mutt, fascinated.

Ox settled the Kalashnikov across his lap and began.

"It was the Friday after our first week of class at the University of Chicago. I'd gone to 'lift a glass' with some of the other new students. What I sadly did not realize was that your American 'speakeasies',_ qua_ illegal, were different from our good English pubs. I fear I trespassed on some social taboo I was unfamiliar with by speaking to a lady. The lady's escort and several of his associates took severe exception to this and a rather unfortunate situation ensued."

"YOU got in a _bar fight_, Ox?" Mutt chortled.

"Not of my own volition, I assure you. Now, I'd been in the Great War so I had some idea of how to proceed, but I was staff, not line like Indiana, and far less accustomed to the rough-and-tumble than he. My companions and I were holding our own, but there were more of the locals than there were of us. I fear that things might have gone rather badly for out little band had not a big chap that I recognized from one of my classes waded in to the fray. Your father restored order in a rather summary fashion."

"I'll bet" sad Mutt "He must've kicked some _serious _a_-…"_

"_Ladies present_, Henry"interrupted Ox, sternly.

"Sorry, Ox, but-wow. Indy's pretty damn good in a fight now; he must have been amazing when he was what-22?"

"And exactly _how many_ fights did Jones drag you into?"Marion asked dryly.

"Not that many under the circumstances, Mom," said Mutt. "I'll tell you later, I want to hear the rest of Ox's story."

"After the dust settled your father held out his hand and said 'Indy Jones' and I held out mine and said 'Harold Oxley.' Then we students all beat a hasty retre-I mean," Ox cleared his throat, "_left for somewhere_ _more congenial_. What really cemented our friendship was that Henry-Indiana- and I were both hauled before the Dean to account for ourselves."

"See, Mom? I got if from _somewhere._.." Mutt put in, grinning

"It's also what brought us both to the attention of Abner Ravenwood. They were considering expelling us, and Abner was sitting in on the meeting as a representative of the archeology department."

"I never heard any of that" said Marion, amused. "So what did they do with you two?"

"Abner, to his credit, told the Dean he for one was grateful to your father for defending a fellow student unfamiliar with the custom of the country. Then he asked the Dean if he would have relished writing my family to say that I'd survived the Great War only to succumb to a knife between the ribs, courtesy of the less savory elements of Chicago."

"He had a point," conceded Marion. "So tell me, Ox how did _Jones _talk himself out of trouble? Because I'm sure he did."

"He didn't have to say much. He apologized, and told the Dean that he was fairly accustomed to extracting the men in his wartime company from barroom brawls and had simply acted by reflex. The Dean asked him where he'd served. Indiana told him he'd had several posts, but mostly the Western Front, and gave the name of his regiment. The Dean said that would be all and sent us along with a warning. I later found out that one of his sons died on the Somme. On our way out, Abner invited us to one of his famous dinners and thereby hangs a tale."

"So, Ox, I wouldn't exist if you and those other guys had found a different bar?"

"It's a bit more complicated than that, laddie. If not for this incident, your father might well have come into Abner's orbit later rather than sooner. But he inevitably would have. Once there he would have met your mother, and well... "

Ox glanced at Marion, who was stroking Indy's hair, and spoke softly to the boy he'd helped raise. "Perhaps it's not my place to say, young Henry, but there's something you should know. Your father _adored _your mother. The look in his eyes as they'd follow her…Henry's feelings for Marion were not such a secret from the rest of us as he fondly imagined. He truly loved her-perhaps not wisely, but well. His first separation from her was a tragedy that I believe marked him for the rest of his life."

"So. I still don't understand, you two. How did we get from the stand-up guy who was crazy about his girl and took the underdog's side in a fight to the s.o.b. who left my mother and me?"

Marion spoke gently. "I don't think even Indy knows. He's not a terribly reflective man. But remember, honey, I never told him I was pregnant. He didn't know about you- in a lot of ways, Mutt, if you don't like how that played, your beef is with me."

"Why didn't you tell him?"

Marion had never shied away from difficult conversations with her son over the years. The one about birth control came to mind. So she took a deep breath and said,

"Because he would have come back."

The jeep swerved and jerked as Mutt swiveled his head to look back at his mother

"_What_ the _hell_, Mama? You were _pregnant with his baby_. Didn't you want him back? Didn't you still _love_ him?"

The formerly sleeping man who still had his head in Marion's lap was _very_ interested in the answer to those questions.

Marion smiled wistfully. "Honey, of course I still loved him. I've loved Indy since I was a girl and I'll probably still love him on the day I die. If Indy had known about you, he might have come back to me out of shame and duty, but he would have hated me- hated _us_ for tying him down. And Indy was _not_ cut out for daily life with a young child. In all fairness, I wasn't either, but I learned fast because I loved you so much. _He_ would have been haring off after fortune and glory sooner or later. Maybe it was better sooner, before he had a chance to hurt you, when mine was the only heart he broke."

"Mutt, maybe it was the wrong thing, maybe it was selfish, but I chose the man who _wanted _us, who didn't think there was anything in this world that beat being my husband and your father."

Indy could have taken her tears or her rage far better than he could swallow this. He pushed his hat back and leveraged himself to a sitting position, arms crossed. Hazel eyes glared angrily from under his fedora. "Colin was a helluva guy Marion, but maybe you could've had the decency to tell me I was a father before you up and decided to give him my boy. Or did you just turn those big eyes on him, crook your little finger, and make damn sure he had reason to believe that baby was his?"

Even though it delivered an open-handed slap and not a punch, Marion's right cross had lost none of its' authority over the years.

"You sonuvabitch, Indy, I never cheated on you. Colin and I didn't start dating until after Mutt was born. And for your information, I had no idea where you were in order to tell you anything."

"Bullshit. You found me fast enough when you wanted to. I hadn't quit my job. You could have written me. Even in care of Marcus, or Dad."

Ox and Mutt became absorbed in the scenery.

Indy fingered his sore jaw, seething.

"Damn it, Marion- Dad went to his grave grieving that I'd had no children and thinking his family would die with me. Do you have any idea what a little boy named 'Henry' would have meant to him? Even if you and I didn't stay together? He'd done you no wrong-did you have to punish him along with me?"

"Indy, last I knew, you'd hadn't spoken to your father in 20 years and couldn't have cared less how he felt about anything."

Indy leaned forward until their faces were inches apart. "Well you're wrong-_I was holding his hand when he died."_

Suddenly he pulled her to him and kissed her-roughly, passionately, as if he never wanted to stop.

"I gave Dad's eulogy," he said when was through. "Toughest lecture of my life. The college put on a reception after we buried him and I shook everyone's hand and thanked them for coming. Then I went home alone to that dark empty house. And, goddammit all I wanted was you by my side. But I was sure I'd lost you forever."

He kissed her again.

Indy and Marion were so absorbed that they failed to notice when Mutt brought the jeep to a halt and got out.

"All right, you two" he said gruffly, scowling at his parents. "Got a rifle? Ox and I should _not_ have to listen to this and we're not gonna. What we _are _gonna do is take a walk. When the two of you are ready to travel, you fire a single shot in the air and we'll be back. C'mon, Ox."

Ox and Mutt started up a rise at the side of the logging road. Behind them they heard Marion saying "Mutt is actually right, Indy. We either have to table this, or talk about it like adults."

A somewhat subdued baritone answered her. "Could we talk about the part where you're gonna love me 'till your dying day _first_?"

Mutt and Ox found a comfortable spot beneath a tree.

"Want a cigarette, Ox? They're Russian and pretty strong.."

"No thank you, Henry"

Mutt sat and smoked in silence.

_Just they way another Henry used to_, Ox thought. _When he had something on his mind…usually having to do with a blue-eyed girl…_

"Ox, you know up until a couple of weeks ago, I thought my life was one way. I mean, lots of guys my age lost their dads in the War-it's sad, but that's the way it was. Now a whole lot has happened, nothing's the way it was, and I feel like I've walked in to the middle of a three act play. I don't know if it's a comedy or a tragedy. "

Ox chuckled. "I don't think your parents know, either. Certainly there are elements of both."

"I know it sounds corny, but the way Indy said 'my boy'-that really meant something. Maybe he _would_ have wanted me.."

"I don't think it's 'corny', as you put it, at all, Mutt."

Ox's wise blue eyes held Mutt's troubled hazel ones. "Now there's no doubt, laddie," he said quietly "that Marion is the wronged party here. Your father behaved despicably, with a cowardice and dishonor I never would have credited to the brave young man I knew."

Ox's voice firmed. "Nevertheless, I can't help but feel that you were owed the truth about your parentage, and Indiana indeed had the right to know he'd fathered a son. I can understand Marion deferring to her husband's wishes in this matter, but she could have done things differently after Colin's death. Your father has much to atone for, but in all fairness your mother has some things to account for as well."

Mutt smiled. "What would we do without you, Ox?"

When the shadows began to lengthen, a single shot rang out. Mutt and Ox started down the hill.

"Wonder what we're gonna find," said Mutt.

"Based on my experience, which admittedly was some years ago, Marion will either be sitting on Henry's lap, or they'll be seated on opposite sides, glaring at each other."

"Next latrine duty says it'll be the glaring."

"You're on, laddie."

As they topped the rise and started down toward the jeep, the afternoon sun outlined the indistinct shadow made by a man, and a woman. She was sitting in the circle of his arm with his head inclined toward hers.

Ox turned to Mutt, grinning.

"Once again" he said, "old age and cunning triumph over youth and enthusiasm."

"What?" said Indy and Marion.


	7. Chapter 7

**A****uthor's note: Yes, Indy and Marion finally catch a break-though perhaps not the way we thought they would. Because _Journey_ has an overall rating of T, this version of the chapter 'fades to black' as the intimate scene begins. It can stand as is for those who prefer not to read adult content. The intimate scene (which is explicit, but tasteful, I hope) is posted as a M rated outtake under the title _Water of Life_. It does contain adult material, so anyone clicking over should consider that they've been advised.** **Please review either or both!**

The second day with the 'salvaged' Jeep Indiana and his party took a meal and stretch break when the sun was directly overhead.

Mutt was demolishing his fruit and field ration when his nose twitched and his brow furrowed. He went back to the Jeep, lifted the hood then went to the boot to retrieve his tools.

"Something wrong?" asked Indy,

"I smell something. Think I better check the fluids"

"I smell something too, but I don't think it's the car" Ox put in thoughtfully.

Indy lifted his head and inhaled the moist jungle air.

"You're right, I smell it too. Hand me that Kalashnikov, Ox, I'm going to have a look around."

Ox rose to his feet. "I'll go with you, Henry. Marion should stay here with Mutt."

"I don't need Mutt to 'protect' me, Marin began, annoyed.

"No, you don't," Indy put in calmly. "But Mutt's hands are full and you can hold a rifle."

She had the grace to look sheepish. "You win, Jones."

"Well _that's _a first" Indy said cheerfully, and kissed her before heading out with Ox.

Ox and Indy came back later, bearing fruit and good news.

"There's a mineral spring close by" said "Oxley" and the water's hot."

Marion's eyes widened. "Hot water?" she said. "I have news for you, Jones. If it's safe and that's a hot spring I'm not going anywhere until I've had a bath."

Mutt looked over at his parents and grinned. "I wouldn't ague with that look, Daddy-O.  
We'll be here till sundown at least. Besides, I dunno about you but I could use to stop smelling like 50 miles of bad road, myself."

Indy snorted. "Certainly make us less obvious to the local carnivores, once we have to abandon the jeep and start walking again. So I'm all for a bath. Now, there weren't any human tracks as far as we could tell, but we shouldn't camp by the spring in case there might be other visitors."

"Right", said Ox "and we should go by twos, each pair with a weapon."

"And" put in Mutt, "Mom should go first. We're guys, we can hold out. Mom's been a real trooper, but she hates to be dirty and she shouldn't have to wait."

"You're right", said Indy, with an approving look at Marion-and his son. "Most women would have been bitching every step of the way after one day under these conditions- let alone nearly a week. I haven't heard one word of complaint from your mother. The least she deserves is a hot soak if she wants one."

"No 'ifs' about it, Jones" said Marion. "I'm gong to fetch a couple of those blankets. You coming?"

When they were out of sight of the little camp, Indy turned to her with a tender smile, and a big hand reached out for one of hers. Together they picked their way through the underbrush to the spring.

Marion had to admit it was a fairly romantic setting. The little clearing was surrounded by vine-hung trees. Colorful birds few from branch to branch, and monkeys chattered and squabbled in the distance. Shafts of sunlight filtered through the canopy, to gild the moss and ferns carpeting the ground. There was an outcropping of flat rocks at the spring's near end with some sandy dirt by the water's edge The spring itself looked blissfully warm- she even thought she saw a few curls of steam on the surface.

As she put down the blankets, Indy shouldered the Kalashnikov and cleared his throat. ."You wait here, honey. I'm going to check the perimeter one last time and, ah see a man about a horse."

Marion smiled at the butterflies in her stomach. By tacit agreement, she and Indy had slept together since the first night at Akator, but the operative word had been 'slept.' There had been a certain, rather wonderful, amount of loving and kissing, but neither one of them had wanted to initiate a next step where they could be overheard. This was their first chance to be together well out of earshot of Mutt and Ox. And from the looks Indy had been giving her, he was well aware of the possibilities,

While she waited for him she arranged the blankets in a comfortable nest close to the water. Just right for sitting and resting on, or for two people who'd like to spend some time very close together….She looked at the inviting pool with longing and thought about just stripping and getting in. _No. Better let Indy set the pace. But at least I can get my boots off…_

She was wriggling her toes when Indy interrupted her musings. He down beside her, and stretched out his long legs.

"Well, sweetheart, here we are. Um, alone at last."

"And as proof that the universe has a sense of humor, Jones we're alone at last out in the middle of hell-and-gone sitting on a blanket. Again."

"We did seem to bring one along the summer I taught you to shoot, didn't we?"

"And then the next year, when you were teaching me to drive..."

Indy put an arm around her, laid his cheek on her hair, and smiled with nostalgia. "Well, you actually _did_ learn to shoot, but I think there was a little more kissing than driving, babe."

"A _lot_ more kissing than driving. Not that I minded too much."

"Me either. You know, I never figured out how you learned to kiss like that .Or where-you learned about some of those _other_ things…

"Oh, that's easy."

"Mmmmm?"

"Remember that glass front bookcase Abner kept locked?"

"The one with the _Perfumed Garden_ and the _Kama Sutra_ and all those other books?"

"Mm-hmmm"

"I remember it pretty well- Abe would give me the key, sometimes, and send me to unlock it for other students. He figured they could read anything there as long as they were over 21. I don't think _all_ those guys were doing scholarly research, though..."

Marion smirked. "You were _such _a Boy Scout, Indy- that thing opened in 10 seconds flat with a hairpin."

Indy pulled her tighter until she could feel his chest shaking with laughter.

"So you picked the lock and read those books, did you? _That_ explains a helluva lot."

"Of course I did. Though I'm still not really sure exactly what _Fanny Hill_ had to do with archaeology."

"You know, when _I _read it-strictly from the standpoint of science, of course-"

"Of course."

"I asked myself the same question"

"So what's the answer, Jones?" Laughter was fizzing through Marion's blood like champagne.

"The answer is 'beats the hell outta me'. But what interests me is why _you _read it-scientific inquiry as well, sweetheart?"

"Well, partly. I didn't have a mother, so nobody was there to tell me about what happens between men and women. Whatever I wanted to know, I had to find out on my own. It's why I always tried to talk to Mutt honestly about these things."

Marion smiled "And partly I read those books because of you."

Indy had stopped laughing, but his eyes were alight. "Me? You read the _Kama Sutra_ because of _me_?"

"Of course, because of you. I loved you very much, Indy. I wanted to please you and make you happy."

Indy melted. "Awwww, _honey._ 'Please me and make me happy'. You're one of the few people who ever cared about that. And you_ know_ you did. So much." He cuddled her in and dropped soft, nibbling kisses on her neck

"I'd think about you all day on that dig, watching the sky, wondering why in hell it took so long for the sun to go down. I couldn't wait for evening when we'd be together. I could take you for a 'driving lesson' and park that jalopy somewhere private .Then I could spread a blanket out under the stars and have you all to myself."

"You and me and a blanket. Just like now."

"Yeah", he breathed, "just like now". And then he took her face between his hands and kissed her, slow and sweet. _Oh, Marion…_When the kiss broke, he looked down at her and spoke hesitantly. "I don't- don't know what you're expecting"

She looked up and smiled "Just you, Indy. Just you."

"Um, honey, there's been a few years and a lot of mileage since we were together last. And sometimes when a man gets older…." _Goddammit, he was starting to babble. So much for the smooth, unstoppable romantic style of Indiana Jones…_

Marion put a gentle finger to his lips and stilled him.

"Indy. When you were 26, you were the sweetest, tenderest lover any girl could have dreamed of. When you were 37, you were the handsomest, sexiest man any woman could have wanted in her bed. I'm sure that you're a wonderful man now."

Her hand slipped over to caress his cheek and jaw.

"But I don't think _you're _sure about that."

Indy closed his eyes for a moment, but made no reply. _And why, oh why have I just gone from a babbling idiot to a tongue tied fool with the one woman who really matters?_

"You…don't?" he finally said.

"No. But I _do_ think I know what's troubling you"

She patted the blankets beside her "C'mere and stretch out, Jones. And while you do I'll tell you a story.'

"Don't suppose I could get a back rub out of the deal?"

"That could be arranged." She gave him a wicked grin. "Remember how I used to do your back?"

"Do I_ ever_, honey. It was _heaven_."

Indy took off his now-ragged shirt and set his hat, whip and gun on top of it. He settled down beside her, and rested his head in the lovely curve of her neck and shoulder. Marion put her arms around him and moved onto her back, letting him pillow himself on her body. Then she put her hands to work, kneading and stroking.

When she started on the knots between his shoulder blades he groaned with pleasure.

"Dear _God _that feels good. I remember how much I used to love this, but I'd forgotten how great it really feels."

"Well, this way _is_ better than having a rickety camp cot tip over because I tried to kneel beside you."

"Well, yeah," Indy gave a reminiscent chuckle. "That _was _a little more excitement than we bargained for. Especially since you weren't supposed to be in my tent in the first place."

"And neither one of us was fully clothed..."

"And we knocked the lantern over and nearly started a fire…"

"Well, if _somebody_ had just kept his _overly large feet_ on the cot…"

"He was _trying_ to, but _somebody_ kept tickling them.. And they are _not _'overly large', they just go with the rest of me!"

They laughed together, and Indy lifted his head enough to look in her eyes.

"If I've never told you-I remember those days with you as the happiest time of my life. You were so good to me- all those sweet things you'd do. You were such a little woman, Bright Eyes. I guess I let myself forget just how young you really were. But-I shouldn't have."

"I was still a girl in some ways, Indy. But I had a woman's heart- and I loved you so."

"And here you're interrupting me, when I'm trying to tell you that the single biggest regret of my life is the number I did on yours. And that was before I knew the half of it."

He licked his lips. "I don't see how you could possibly forgive me."

"I've spent some time wondering about that, too"

"Mmmm?"

"Indy, honestly-I just don't know what to do with you. Sometimes when I look at you, now, I feel like I'm falling through time. I don't remember where I am or how old I am-or who I am. You and I know each other-but we don't. You were the man I loved -but I married someone else. I bore you a child- but we didn't raise him together. And maybe it's better if we _do_ try to table some of this until our party hits stateside in one piece. You and I sniping at each other from here to Iquitos over things that can't be changed isn't going to get Mutt and Ox back home."

"And when we're stateside, what happens to 'you and I'?" he asked.

"I wish I knew. By rights, it should be the usual 'goodbye at the dock'. That's what I was planning on," -an arm tightened around her in silent protest- "but -I'm not sure I can do that, anymore. I've got to get my bearings with you somehow, Jones. We'll just have to see. "

"Fair enough. Um, does that mean you'll still double up with me, nights?"

"If you still want me to?"

"Awwww, _honey_. Of course I do."

"Then of course I will."

They fell silent then. Marion worked on his back, stroking and gentling until she felt him start to relax.

"So. Tell me your story?"

"All right. My story's about a man. Like most men, he could be an idiot at times. Still, he was a very smart man, a brave man, and fundamentally a good man. He'd seen and done some pretty amazing things."

"But as time went on, the world was changing around him. He didn't always find it easy to keep people in his life. Then after his father died, and his dear friend died, maybe he found himself a little lonely."

"More like a lot lonely" said a soft voice near her ear.

"So perhaps this fella, who'd cheated death a time or two, was realizing that his number would come up sooner or later. Maybe he was hearing his own mortality whisper in his ear. That's hard, when you don't have children. So he looked for a little comfort where a lonely man often does-in a woman's arms."

"Comforting place. When you're with the right woman."

"But when he got with a woman, maybe it didn't go the way he expected. Things may have, oh, taken a little longer to get started. Maybe everything didn't, um, work the way it usually did, especially if the man had been drinking."

The graying head pillowed on Marion's breasts gave a tiny, fractional nod. She kissed it and continued, softly.

"So. If the woman the man was with wasn't _his _woman, she likely didn't love him. It could be if things didn't go, um, the way she thought they were gonna, something was said or done that stung the man a little. Or a lot. Right in the spot that's the chink in any guy's armor".

"Yeah" breathed a barely audible voice. Marion's heart broke. _Never thought I'd miss Indy's cocky swagger_…_or that I would ever have to_. She stopped massaging for a moment and just held her man tight. Her man heaved a sigh of relief that seemed to come up from his toes, and pulled her in tighter. They stayed fused together for a long moment.

_Every grown woman worth her salt knows there's ways to save a man's pride if something goes amiss in bed. That bitch, whoever she was, didn't have to hurt Indy that way-or this much. _One of Marion's hands curled into a claw, before resuming its loving touch. _I could just punch her lights out._

"Maybe," Marion went on, "the fella didn't have to see that woman again, so he just tried to forget the whole thing. But it might have happened another time, or maybe he worries that it's going to."

Indy looked up then with a rueful, shy smile and a faint tint to his cheeks.

"And I thought_ I_ was such a smart guy, explaining the 'facts of life' to you, all those years ago. My sweet baby's all grown up- and very wise."

"Everybody talks to the barkeep, Indy. And _every _guy thinks that he's the _only_ man in history who's _ever _had anything not go perfectly between the sheets. That's _very_ far from the truth. From what the working girls say, it's pretty common-happens to almost every man at one time or another. It's just that men, being the idiots you all are, won't admit it."

Indy tucked his head back down and sighed. "So, er, not that _I'm_ admitting anything, but do the working girls say there's anything a fella who might have had that problem can do about it?"

"Mmm. It's a pretty easy problem for a guy to fix, from what I've been told. Unless the man is very sick, or very old-and that means _ninety_, Jones, not fifty-eight. Fifty-eight is _middle- aged_. If everything basically works fine, it helps if the guy lays off the sauce, and gets a good night's sleep. And then if he gets with a woman who loves him, or understands him, or _at least_ has a kind heart, the whole thing pretty much takes care of itself. And even if the man is older or ill, there's still ways to make sure that everybody goes home happy. As you would well know if you were thinking…"

"Hmmm." Indy nuzzled her neck and spoke in thoughtful tones. "As for the sauce, there's nothing to drink out here anyway. The sleep? If I'm next to you, I sleep like a baby, always have. So I guess that leaves the woman."

"In case you haven't noticed- there's one handy, Jones."

"Oh, I've noticed alright. She's a helluva woman, brave and beautiful. Tough as nails, but sweet and tender, too. Not to mention" one big hand reached around to squeeze it appreciatively, "that she's still got a _great_ arse. She's certainly more than this sorry s.o.b deserves. He doesn't dare hope that she still loves him, but she seems to understand him pretty well."

"Well, there _have_ been a few bumpy roads between them, but she's still kinda fond of the big dope."

"He's not as big a dope as all that."

"No?"

"It's the D. Phil. Even _this_ guy's managed to figure out that since we looted those Russian jeeps, there are enough blankets to go around. None of us have to double up if we don't want to."

"That so?"

"Yeah, it is. And since the guy can't help but notice that he's still got a sweet armful every night, he _was_ sorta hoping…"

Marion was smiling, now. "He was sorta hoping _what,_ Jones?"

"That the beautiful lady might be warming up to him, a little. She sure keeps him nice and warm...

"Hmmm. The fella's hands _have _getting pretty friendly, under those blankets. She hasn't slapped him yet, has she?"

"No she hasn't," said Indy consideringly, "but he's worried that she might, -she packs a helluva right. Maybe she understands that the guy's only human. Can't blame a fella with his heart's desire in his arms for wanting to get a little closer to her, can you?"

"So how close did this guy think he wanted to get?"

Indy rolled over so she was pinned under his full weight.

"If the lady happened to be willing, and the guy thought he could make her happy," he dropped his mouth to her ear "the lucky bastard would be _buried_ in her. To the _hilt_. _Right now."_

Her thighs parted beneath his and her arms went around his neck.

"She hasn't said no..."

He picked up her hand and kissed the fingers, one by one.

"Oh, but he wants to hear'_yes_.' He dropped a kiss into her palm. "No, that's not true. What he _really_ wants to hear is _'please_, _Indy_.' Preferably with both of them a little more naked."

"They could go take a soak in that nice warm water-and they'd both be a lot more naked when they got out."

"They would be, wouldn't they? Well, as much as I hate to get up, it may be worth it…" Indy rose to his feet and helped Marion to hers. "C'mon, Shoulder High."

He kept her hands in his and stood facing her, eyes dancing. "Gonna need a few less clothes before we get in, darling."

Marion's hand went to her top button, and she looked at him, suddenly serious.

"I've gotten older, too, Indy"

"The only thing you could have gotten," he said firmly, "is more beautiful. Let me." Indy put one arm around her and undid her buttons, one by one. He pushed the blue blouse off her shoulders and brought a hand over her lacy bra to stroke one full breast.

"Mmmm' he said. "Now I've got a problem."

"Yeah, what's that?"

"Need both hands to get my boots off. But I don't want to let go."

"You _are_ a big dope." She gave him a playful shove "Get a move on, Jones"

"Yes, ma'am" he said, and bent to his laces.

***The M -rated outtake posted as_ Water of Life_ begins here****

"Sometime later, Indy was bonelessly relaxed, floating in postcoital Nirvana with his sweet baby in his arms. With an effort, he lifted his head.

"Mmm…you know that lonely fella we were talking about?"

"What about him?"

"He's an idiot."

"Nothin' new there, Jones."

"He should have known, all along ...that the only thing he needed was the woman he loves…"

"The one who loves him. In spite of everything"

"_His_ woman" Indy's arms tightened possessively.

"Yes..."

Indy was fading fast "Oh, my sweet baby," he murmured sleepily, "…love you so….."

Marion's bright eyes stung with tears, and there was a lump in her throat the size of a grapefruit, but she managed to whisper something she hadn't said in 20-odd years. Except, perhaps, in her dreams. "Love you too, Indy. Love you too."


	8. Chapter 8

Mutt Williams wasn't dumb. He was well aware that something major had changed between Indy (Dad?) and his mother.

He also wasn't a kid. He had a fair idea of what accounted for his father's glowing contentment and his mother's soft-eyed smiles. And if that wasn't enough, the two of them had a tendency to 'go for walks' or 'gather firewood' after the party made camp. (With a blanket under Indy's arm? _Please._)

Anyway, he was hip to the jive, and wasn't asking to tag along. His mother and father shared a bedroll, as they had from the first night-and he had to admit he _really_ appreciated that anything with sound effects was happening on the QT, away from him and the Ox.

They also didn't act like most people's (normal) parents. The last time they went hunting, his mother kissed Indy's cheek and said "Look out for yourself, Jones. We only have one lousy camp shovel, and I don't want to wreck it burying your sorry ass, all right?"

Indy had pushed back his hat and said "Wouldn't want to put you to any extra work, doll. You might break a nail or something, God forbid. I'll be careful."

Mutt heard the love behind the teasing and sarcasm and found he wasn't displeased. So he wasn't exactly surprised to come back from _really _gathering firewood to find himself in the middle of his father proposing to his mother.

Marion and Indy were standing in the campsite, close together in the lengthening shadows of late afternoon. Indy had his arm around Marion and one of her hands in his. For all its dirt and stubble, his face shone with tenderness. A shy smile played on his lips.

"They say three times is a charm, don't they?" he was saying. "So when we hit Stateside, will you finally marry me?"

Instead of the kiss Mutt expected to see, his mother wrenched her hand out of Indy's grasp and turned away. "I was hoping it wouldn't come to this," she said in a strangled voice. Then she turned to face him.

"Indy, oh Indy I'm so sorry. I can't marry you."

Indy bit his lip and his face fell.

"I'm sorry, too" he said after a moment. "I should have realized. A woman like you wouldn't be alone. There's a man in your life Stateside, isn't there? Though," Indy fumed, "you better believe I'm gonna have words with the sonuvabitch about letting you go down here by yourself. What the hell was he _thinking_?"

Marion stilled him with a finger to his lips and sighed. "No Indy, there's not another man in my life. I mean, I may go out from time to time, but if I were seriously involved with anyone, I wouldn't be sleeping next to you. I don't do cheating, Jones."

"Then why not? I love you, if you don't love me you've been doing a damn good imitation, and we have a child together. For God's sake, Marion, why won't you marry me?"

"Because I don't want to!" Marion snapped, goaded. Then her face softened and she reached out to touch his cheek. "Indy, honey. I know you don't want to hear this, but marriage-marriage I've done. I was very happily married to a wonderful man who loved being my husband and Mutt's father. But I don't want to get married again. Not even to you. Maybe especially not to you. You're the love of my life, Indy, and you always will be. But a lover's one thing and a husband is another. And you'd better believe I'm not putting my son through any of your bullshit."

"He's my son, too, damn it! Back then, you didn't give me a chance then to make things right. Maybe I didn't deserve one. But won't you give me a chance now?"

"You _had _a chance, Jones. If you'd done it right we wouldn't be having this conversation. It's not my fault that you left a note and never looked back."

Indy bowed his head in defeat. "No," he said finally, "It's not. But you're wrong about one thing, honey. I broke my heart when I broke yours, and I hurt myself almost as badly as I hurt you. Not a day over all those years when I didn't think about you and miss you. And any night you'd have cared to name I would've crawled over a mile of broken glass just to hold you in my arms, one more time."

He gave her a wistful half smile. "And I got to do that, didn't I? So I'm better off now than I was when I left Connecticut. I guess I just didn't think it would all be- only a memory- quite so soon. "

With an effort, Indy firmed his voice. "Well, as memories go, this beats the hell out of most of my other ones. And who knows-maybe Mutt will want to come and see his old man sometime."

One hand reached out to stroke her hair. "My baby," he said softly, "my sweet, sweet baby. Thank you."

Then Indy turned, tight lipped, and walked out of the campsite. Marion stood, stricken, and watched him go.

Mutt doubled back into the underbrush and made a lot more noise when he came back the second time. He found that Ox had returned, too, and was sitting next to his white-faced mother, holding her hand.

"What's happened, my dear?" Ox asked gently.

Marion swiped the back of her hand across her face and sniffled. "Indy and I had words, Ox. He-he asked me to marry him."

"I think Mutt and I both expected some happy news from you and Henry before we reached Iquitos", Ox rejoined softly. "I take it this is not to be the case?"

"No. Marion drew a ragged breath. "I can't marry Indy, Ox. I just can't."

Mutt crouched down next to Marion and put an arm around her shoulders. "Why not, Mom? I mean, he's one crazy old man, but still…."

"Indy thinks he loves me, and well, maybe he does. But love wasn't enough to keep us going the last time we were together. Indy's wonderful in the field, I'll give him that. But he didn't do well with daily life before, and I don't know if that will ever change. He'll get that 'fortune and glory' gleam in his eye and be gone before you know it."

Marin paused and looked down. "And there's well, something else. Indy asked me if I said 'no' because I had someone in my life back home. I wonder if he thought so because _he_ does. Indy can be a little …_oblivious_…to the impact his behavior has on other people. Mutt, please understand, that's not a chance I'm willing to take with my life or yours."

Mutt considered this. "Mom I've been to his house-it's pretty nice, a little swankier than most of the houses on Egghead Row back home. Crammed with books and weird-ass shit, though."

Ox shot Mutt a reproving look. "Henry, _language_….."

Mutt held a hand. "Touché. Anyway I sorta looked around while he was translating the letter -nothing else to do and I didn't want to play the TV while he was working y'know?"

Mutt grinned. "I know profs, and I figured that would go over with him about as well as it did with you, Ox. Now I wasn't snooping, I just went to the kitchen for a glass of water, used the john before we left, stuff like that. But I've got eyes and I looked around a little. Anyway, I'd bet my life he lives alone. There were no family pictures, no kid's things, and uh, no women's things, either-no clothes, no kitchen stuff, no perfume in the bathroom, nothin'."

Marion looked thoughtful.

"Where is Henry now?" Ox asked her. "Do you know?"

"Oh, God, he just walked off into the jungle, Ox! I don't know where he went or if he means to come back-"

"He wouldn't just leave us" Mutt said quietly. He made a deal with me that the two of us were getting this party home-it's what we came down here to do. And you know, I don't think he'd go back on that. Even if we all weren't-well, who we are to him. Do you?"

Marion and Ox shook their heads.

"Look, Mom," said Mutt. "I was pretty unhappy when Amy Evans turned me down for Junior Prom, remember? Indy asked you to _marry _him, for God's sake. It's understandable that the poor bastard needed a little time, before he had to come back and face all of us. But it's getting dark and he doesn't have a gun or a compass. Easy to get turned around out there. I'm going after him."

Marion started to get up."I'm coming with you."

"No", said a calm, authoritative voice. "You're not. You and Ox should stay in camp".

"But-" Marion started to argue.

"Look," said Mutt, "we all agreed that I'm In_-Dad's_' right hand man, and since he's not here I just got a field promotion. So right now, what I say goes. Neither one of you has the woodcraft to track a man in this jungle. I'm a Scout, and I do. With a little luck, I can catch up with him before dark-if you two don't slow me down."

Mutt began sorting through their supplies for matches, a canteen and extra ammunition.

"Besides, we need you to get things ready here. You know the drill, Mom."

Marion raised an eyebrow.

"Hopefully we won't need any of this, but while I'm gone, get plenty of firewood ready and keep some blankets warm. Boil some water and cool it, in case we have to wash out a wound. Check the first aid supplies while it's still light, and see what you can do about a warm drink-even hot water. But skip that ersatz coffee from the Russkie field rations- too hard on an injured man's stomach. "

Mutt turned to Oxley. "Ox_. Keep her here_. You know that more than anything else Indy wants Mom to be safe. If he doesn't make it back, that's the least we can do for him. So, stay at this campsite for 36 hours at most. If we don't come back _don't waste time_ _looking for us_, hit the trail and make for Iquitos. I'll leave you the compass and one of the rifles. We'll rendezvous there if we can."

Os stood up and embraced Mutt. "For a moment there, I could have sworn I was listening to Henry," he said softly. "Godspeed, Mutt. I'm sure both your fathers would be very proud of you. I know I am."

Mutt slung the rifle over his shoulder and folded his mother into his arms.

"My little shorty mama," he said affectionately.

Marion hugged him tight.

He stepped back and looked down at her, hands on her shoulders. "_Mama._ Didn't somebody here raise me to be a man? Don't you worry and don't you cry. I'm his son. I'll find your Indy and bring him back to you. Didn't I do it before?"

Marion gave her boy a damp smile. "You sure did."

"Alright, so we had a little help from the Russians. But we would have found you two anyway." Mutt hugged his mother again, and headed into the jungle.

At the edge of the campsite, he looked back at Marion with his father's smile. "It'll be OK, Mom. Trust me."


	9. Chapter 9

Indy had not been taking care to cover his tracks, but the underbrush was thick and Mutt made several false starts and switchbacks before he saw his father. He was sitting under a tree, with one knee drawn up and his head in his hands. There was a dejected slump to Indy's shoulders that his son disliked on sight. Mutt took care to step heavily, so as not to startle the older man, and sat down beside him.

"Hey."

Indy looked up "Hey, yourself."

"Ox and Mom were worried. They sent me to find you."

"Looks like you have."

Mutt fumbled in his shirt pocket for his last few Russian cigarettes, and held one out.

"Smoke, Pops?"

"Don't mind if I do."

Father and son sat together in silence, watching curls of smoke float up to the darkening sky. After a while, Indy cleared his throat.

"How's your mother?"

"Not good. She wasn't crying but she looked like she wanted to-so I left her with Ox. She hates to cry in front of me."

Mutt turned to face his father.  
"What the hell did you DO?"

Indy sighed. "I asked her to marry me once we hit Stateside. And if you haven't figured it out, she turned me down."

He pressed his lips into a thin line and spoke with difficulty. "I thought she might. But I still had to ask her. "

"Yeah? Why?"

Indy crossed his arms and gave his son an exasperated look.

"For one thing, I love her. And for another-I shave every morning, kid."

"What's that mean?"

"It means, oh, that guy I see when I shave? I've known for a while that he's made a bloody shambles out of his life. I'd like him a little better if I knew he'd rectified some of that." Indy took a long draw of the Russian cigarette

"In most cultures", he added meditatively, "they say that if you screw up enough, you're not gonna like the afterlife. What I didn't know until now was that if you've been a real bastard, you get a tour of heaven first."

Indy shook his head. "I figured Marion would have a better man making her happy, but part of me wanted-very badly-to see her again before I died. And I have. But to see her, and find out about you, and get a glimpse of the life I could have had if I'd kept my head out of my ass ….Well. I'm sure your mother would say it was my karma coming back, and no more than I deserve."

Mutt hesitated, then put one hand on his Dad's shoulder.

Indy froze for a moment-this was the first time the kid had voluntarily touched him since Marion had dropped the bomb on both of them. Then he reached up-and squeezed - _his son's-_ hand.

"In spite of everything, it's been worth it."'

Mutt returned his father's grasp and stood. "It's sure been a helluva ride, Pops. I guess we better be getting back. You're coming, right?"

"Guess I am. We've still got a job to do."

Indy got to his feet and looked around for his bearings. "_Shit_. It's nearly full dark. Can you remember which way you came?"

"Yeah, I blazed some trees with my knife. But we won't be able to see 'em now, man. We gotta stay here and make our way back at sun-up."

"I don't want your mother to worry."

"Lookit, she's gonna be more worried for longer if one of us breaks a leg. She's with Ox; they've got a fire, food, and a gun. They can manage for a few hours."

'Probably," said Indy "but I still don't like it".

"You, man, are waaay too overprotective. Mom is one tough little cookie-they'll be fine."

Indy's face lit with a soft, brief smile. "I know" he said. "Up here" he tapped his forehead, "I understand Marion's tougher than us three males put together. But here" he patted his chest "she's still my baby- who wants her Indy when the thunder scares her."

"_Mom_? Was she really scared of thunder?"

"Hated it like I hate snakes. She'd cuddle up in my lap until it was over. Not that I minded."

"Things have changed, man. She made it through the _Blitz,_ y'know? She's gonna be OK. And she'd say _you _were being ridiculous."

"Nah, she'd say 'Jones, you_ fucking idiot._'" Indy took stock of their surroundings.

"We better get set up here while we still can. We can get a fire going and back to back it until dawn."

Once they'd started a fire, Mutt and Indy settled themselves, back to back with their coats draped over their chests for warmth, and their knees drawn up. Mutt held the canteen, and Indy took the Kalashnikov for the first watch as the stars came out overhead.

"Y'know" said Mutt finally "I dunno if this is any consolation, but you're not the only guy Mom's turned down since my other Dad died."

"No?"

"Nah. Not by a long shot. When I was growing up,-_God._ Ball games, fencing tournaments, the Scout jamboree, every time I turned _around_ some old cat would be chatting up my mama."

Indy laughed. "I can believe _that _.Whatever 'it' is, your mother's got enough for three women-hell, maybe five. I couldn't go to the goddamn _Men's Room. _Leave Marion by herself in public for five minutes, and every Tom, Dick and Harry is coming out of the woodwork trying to make time with her."

"You know it." said Mutt. "Anyway, every so often one of these guys would start calling the house or coming over… maybe she'd go to a play or a concert with him or he'd come over for dinner sometimes, but sooner or later he'd stop showing up. Then Mom or Ox would tell me it was because Mom didn't want to marry him. I think that's one of the reasons she liked having the Ox around. Even if anybody with a brain could see they weren't, y'know ,'involved' he still kept' em at a distance and she still had a man to cook for. So it worked for us, know what I mean?"

"Your mother can _cook?_"

"_Shit_, can my mother cook. Are you kidding? The guys all like to hang out at my place cause she feed us like crazy. There's this chicken thing that she makes that's got these spices from India... it's kinda hot but it's kinda sweet, too, and I could just _live_ on it, man."

"Not" Indy said wistfully "_Chicken Vindaloo_?"

"Yeah, that's it. It's really good. Even _Ox_ takes seconds. Mom says she always buys three chickens because everybody and their dog I know is gonna show up if the word gets out she's fixing it. And she makes a killer cherry pie- not too sour, not too sweet, and the crust flakes out if you so much as say a cuss word. I could sure go for some of that right now…

"Damn straight" said Indy. "Cherry pie's my favorite …not that I'd turn my nose up at a piece of Dutch Apple, mind you."

"Oh you know it, Daddy-O, either one. Or maybe some blackberry or blueberry. And gimmee a nice scoop of vanilla ice cream on top…"

And a cuppa good hot coffee..."

"Or a big glass of really cold milk…"

The Jones boys contemplated these visions, and sighed longingly.

"Think we'll ever get to have any of that?" asked Mutt.

"I'm pretty sure we will. The way I figure it, we're three days out of Iquitos-_mayb_e four if Ox can't travel fast. And if we make it to Iquitos, we'll make it Stateside."

"Wow, that close? Goddammit, Dad. We've nearly done it."

"Plenty of chances for things to go wrong between now and then, though"

"Yeah, and some of them did, today. Look. I love my mama like nobody's business, but she ain't right about everything all the time."

"If you can tell her that you're a brave man."

"Yeah, maybe. But she's wrong if she thinks she can bring somebody into my life, tell me he's my father, and then kick him to the curb without giving either him or me a vote."

"Well, since you seem to want to stick around, I've gotta know a couple things before I can go for that."

"That right?"

"Yeah, it is. Nobody messes with me or mine, Pops." Mutt paused and gave a very Indy-like snort, "I, ah, think I know who I might've gotten that trait from."

"Maybe so. Anyway it's a while till first light, kid. So shoot."

"You're not gonna like this."

"So? Haven't liked a lot of things I've heard today."

Mutt turned around to look his old man in the eye "First off, you got a woman stateside, Pops? Somebody who has to be shuffled out the back door, kissed off, paid off or whatever? Cause I'm tellin' you, my mother better be the only one."

Indy's lips twisted. "She's always been the one. After her, anyone else was just a substitute. And no, there's nobody like that."

Indy considered his next words carefully. "Look Mutt, you're a grown man. You don't need to hear the details, but I doubt it's news to you that I haven't been celibate all this time. Now, obviously some things went very wrong between your mother and me. But I can tell you is that me 'stepping out' on her was _not _one of them. And, uh, not every woman in my life could make that claim."

Mutt thought this over for a moment, and decided to leave well enough alone.

"Next up is-you got any more kids? That you know of, I mean."

"I didn't believe I had _any _children. It's something I've, um, taken care to prevent."

"So how do you explain Yours Truly, Daddy-O?"

"Good God, Mutt._ Please_ tell me that I don't have to give you The Talk."

Mutt snorted, 'Not hardly, man. Not hardly. But seriously, you got that fancy degree, right? Didn't they teach you what _causes_ this?"

"They actually didn't cover it in the curriculum", Indy answered dryly. "I expect they thought we'd get experience in the field. "

Mutt made a rude noise. "I am not touching that one."

"I assume your generation gets its' experience in the back of cars…"

"Maaaybe "said Mutt, chuckling. "But speaking of which, what kind of car do you drive?

"Got two, a Ford sedan and a little Thunderbird convertible. Old man's folly I suppose, but I haven't got anywhere else to spend my money, and she's fun to drive when she's running."

"Bet she is. How does that sweet thing run for you?"

"Temperamental. But she's a lady, so.."

"I'm not surprised. Most of the guys I know say that the factory spec on the plugs and timing is wrong. So, um, since I know where you live and everything, how about I come up and tune her for you after we get back?

Indy blew out his breath "I may not stay Stateside- I was on my way out of the country when we met up, and there's not much to hold me here if Marion doesn't want me. But" his voice softened, "if you came to see me, wherever I end up, I'd like that."

"_Somebody'_s gotta keep your sorry ass out of trouble,_ Dad_…" _  
_

"Like I haven't _forgotten_ more about how to handle trouble than you'll ever know, _Junior_…"

Mutt conceded. "You got a point, man. So why were you on your way out of the country..?"

Inky took a swig of the canteen. "Well, I owe my old buddy Mac for that one..."

By the time Indy finished Mutt was leaning back with his chin sunk on his chest and his eyes closed.

_I must be as bad as Ox, I've put him right out…._

Indy listened to his son breathe, and thought wistfully of all the games of catch they'd never played, the fencing tournaments he'd never seen, and the homework and merit badges he'd never helped with. But there was one thing he could still do, now-so he watched over his boy until the first gray light of dawn.

A little after first light Marion heard a familiar voice.

"Hello, the fire!" called Mutt

Her heart lurched as she sprang to her feet. "_Hen__ry__ WALton! _ If you weren't so big, I would tan your backside so hard you wouldn't sit down for a week! Are you all right? Are you _sure? _What in Gods' name happened to you out there?"

Mutt caught his mother up in a bear hug. "I'm OK, Mama. Really I am. It took me a while to find Indy, and by the time I did it was too dark to make it back safely. We just bivouacked out in the jungle, until it was light enough to travel, that's all."

Marion hugged her boy, kissed him, and patted him anxiously to make sure nothing was broken and he was all right.

Mutt allowed this for a few moments, them held his mother at arm's length and smiled at her. "Hey, hey, enough with the hair. But if you've really gotta hug and kiss on someone, I think I could find you a taker."

He jerked his thumb toward the edge of the campsite, where Indy stood talking to Ox.

Marion's shoulders sagged with relief.

"Indy! Oh, dear God."

Then she turned and strode around the campfire, scolding fiercely. "Henry Jones Junior, you stupid son of a bitch, what do you think you were doing storming off into the jungle with no weapon or supplies? Don't you know that's dangerous, you idiot man? Anything could have happened to you! And what the hell were we going to do without you? You bastard, how could you worry me like that?"

Indy bristled, and for a moment an angry comeback hovered on his lips. Then he looked at his freckle-faced spitfire, with her hair tousled from a sleepless night and her eyes red-rimmed from crying. He heard the sound of love, and grinned. And held out his arms.

Marion launched herself into them like teenager he'd fallen for so long ago.

The next few minutes were a lovely confusion of

"sweet baby"

"so worried",

"all right,"

"thought I'd lost you"

"honey"

and "back".

Marion stood on tiptoe and kissed as much of her prodigal's face as she could reach.

Indy, ever the gentleman, lifted her and held her close, considerately allowing for better access.

"You know" Mutt observed, "They're not acting like people who don't want to get married. So Ox, I think you and I have a pressing engagement elsewhere. Want me to take watch while you catch a little shut-eye?"

Ox clapped him on the shoulder. "I think we can do that" he smiled.

Indy had Marion crushed against his chest, so tight that she had to squirm for breathing room . He put her down but still leaned on her-for support, she realized. He was swaying on his feet.

"Baby, I'm dead meat" he said softly. "And I know you don't want to marry me, but right now I'd sell my sorry soul for a chance to crawl in next to you and sleep for a couple hours before we break camp".

Marion looked up at him mistily.

"_You_, mister" she chided fondly, "are in no shape to go anywhere today. You probably haven't slept, you're chilled to the bone and you'd end up shooting one of us if you had to handle a rifle. Now there a bedroll over there with your name on it" she pointed to the brush shelter over their blankets- "so get in."

"Your blankets are still there."

Marion crossed her arms and gave him a baleful glare.

"_Henry Jones,_ you are _trying my patience_. Now stop talking and _get in_."

"Does that mean you're coming?"

"Yes, of course I am. I haven't slept either, but I warn you, buster. If I shoot you it'll be on purpose."

Indy gestured for her to precede him, and managed a tired smile. "Ladies first, sweetheart." He paused to untie his boots, then crawled into their bedroll and scooped his arms around her.

"I should have more pride" he said into her hair, "but, oh, right now I just want my baby."

"_I_ should have more sense" Marion replied into his chest, "but I just want my man."

Indy settled her against him and sighed. "You're awfully affectionate for a girl who turned a fella down" he noted in a rather aggrieved tone.

"_Indy_. Listen, for once. I'm not kicking you out of my life. Or for that matter, out of my bed. I just don't want to get married again."

"So how do I change your mind about that?"

"Let's just give it some time. Prove to me that I can trust you."

"I don't want to lose you," he said. "I don't want to lose this- being close with you, in our own little world- the way we used to be. And that's what I couldn't face-moving my blankets away from yours and sleeping alone and cold. I shouldn't have gone haring off, honey. I know better. And I'm sorry for worrying you."

"Indiana Jones, you _fucking idiot_…"

Indy chuckled, and patted her familiarly. "Hmmm…....Didn't think you were in the mood, beautiful, but if you are, the idiot's always happy to oblige…"

"_Jones._ This is not the time for us to be having one of our fights"

"Exactly my point," Indy offered hopefully. "Let's just skip the fight part and go straight to the make-up sex."

"_Jones__..." _Exasperated blue eyes met mischievous hazel.

Marion couldn't help it-that idiot man of hers was just too adorable for his own good. Or anybody else's. So she grinned, and kissed his nose. Then she raised herself up on one elbow and looked around. Mutt and Ox were out of sight. "Oh what the hell…life is short. C'mere, you big dope."


	10. Chapter 10

Reaching Iquitos was almost an anticlimax. Almost.

Over their last four days in the jungle, the trail they followed became a footpath, the footpath became a rutted track and the rutted track led to a ramshackle boat dock.

"We'll have to follow the river from here on in" Indy said. "Not a lot of overland routes into Iquitos, most traffic is by air or water."

They followed the river north to a small village. Between them, Indy and Ox managed to negotiate for passage to the city on an elderly riverboat.

"What are we gonna use for money?"Mutt wanted to know.

"Well, they sure ain't gonna help us for your mama's pretty blue eyes," Indy growled. "Give me the knife, would you?"

He slipped the knife blade into the bottom of his satchel and withdrew a pouch of Peruvian _soles. _

"I usually try to keep some local currency stashed under the false bottom" he explained.

A few more s_oles_ secured them a hot meal, courtesy of the village headman, a place to sleep and a few gourds of the local _aguardiente. _

And if Indy and Marion took a gourd and a blanket when they 'went for a walk', neither Mutt nor Ox saw fit to comment.

The trip upriver took the better part of a day. The boatman had been happy to see their weapons, so Indy, Mutt and Marion took turns standing watch. When he was off duty, Indy abandoned any attempt at reserve and openly sought Marion out. He was constantly putting an arm around her, playing with her hair, or wanting her to sit on his knee.

"_Geeze_, said Mutt under his breath "he's acting like a 17 year old with a crush. It's _embarassing_"

"I never thought I'd be sorry to say this," replied Ox, "but I am. Henry has been waiting, with uncharacteristic humility, I might add, for some word or sign from your mother that she sees a future with him. I don't believe he's received one. So now, he's steeling himself for the time they must part. This may be their last day of freedom together. Let him take what happiness he can."

Indy was sober and withdrawn when they arrived in Iquitos late that afternoon. He kept hold of Marion's hand as they picked their way to the police station, but the kissing and teasing and nicknames were gone. The prefect of police heard the story of the lost archaeologists and their trek through the jungle and marveled that their party had survived relatively unscathed .

Then the chief sent his duty office to place a trunk call to the American Embassy in Lima.

In a few moments, he beckoned Indiana to his desk and handed him the phone.

"

Ox, Mutt and Marion were ushered into a waiting room as Indy began to speak.

"My name is Henry Jones," he said into the mouthpiece. "Are you the duty officer, Lieutenant? Good. I need to speak to your military attaché. Please. What clearance to you have? Then no can do, I can only debrief with a Secret or Top Secret holder. Yes, Lieutenant, _now_ would be good….

A few minutes later, Indy rejoined his family.

"We're going to stay here for the night. It seems that quite a few people have been looking for us. The Embassy will be scrambling a party to make pickup tomorrow. We'll be taken to Lima where MI5 will become involved, since Ox is a British citizen and Mutt" –he cocked an eyebrow at Marion-"has dual citizenship, yes?"

Marion nodded

They'll make a decision on further debriefing in Lima-for now although we are not in protective custdody, we've been advised to keep a low profile. They have a secure room above the jail

where we'll be spending the night until the cavalry arrives.

He reached out briefly to clasp Marion's hand. "I'd give you the Ritz-Carlton if I could, honey, but this at least has sheets, pillows, and a hot water."

She squeezed his fingers and smiled. "That's plenty, Jones"

A junior police officer arrived to escort Icy Mutt and Ox to the jail's shower. Marion followed the prefect's wife up the stairs. The simply furnished safe room had two beds, a fan, and a side table with rickety chairs. But there was a washstand, a pitcher of steaming water, soap, shampoo and towels. Marion was sure she'd hit the Afterlife when the prefects' wife shyly offered her a clean cotton shift. She closed the door and set to work

Sometime later, men in Marion's life, freshly showed and supplied with clean shirts and underwear, came up the stairs. They were arguing half-heartedly about what to do for dinner. Indy maintained they needed to lay low- Mutt wanted to explore.

"Mom?" Mutt called as they opened the door.

His eyes widened in alarm as he saw his mother sprawled unmoving on one of the beds.

"Mom?" he said again, and touched her shoulder. "Mom?"

Her lips formed a word he couldn't quite make out and she sank back with her eyes closed.

"Ox! Dad!" Something's wrong!"Both men hurried to Marion's bedside.

Oxley leaned over her. "Marion, my dear, it's Ox. Can you hear me? Are you all right?."

Marion opened blank, frightened eyes. "_Indy_?" she whispered. "_Indy?_"

Mutt kept tight hold of his mother's hand.  
"She wants you."

Indy knelt down and took her other hand. "Babe?" he said softly.

Marion looked at him and didn't respond. Indy put a hand to her forehead "God-she's burning up."

"What's wrong with her?" said Mutt.

"Not sure yet, but I've got my suspicions. Ox, help me."

"OK. I'm going to lift her up, now" he slipped an arm behind her and raised her to a half-sitting position. Marion gave a soft little cry of pain.

"Does it hurt, honey?" Indy asked gently "I'm sorry".

"Ox, check her neck for a rash, please."

Ox peered over Indy's shoulder and nodded. "Hmm...fever, rash, and she seems to be in some pain."

"Yeah- the joint pain's the tipoff." said Indy "Dengue fever, I'll bet my life"

"Dengue fever?" said Mutt quickly, "Can't you die from that?"

"You can die from a lot of things, kid," Indy snapped.

Ox bit back a reproof when he saw the fear hidden in his old friend's eyes." It's possible but not likely, Mutt," he said instead. "Generally dengue is like a bad flu. I've had it, and so has your father. As you can see, we both survived- though I for one wasn't happy while it lasted."

"Amen to that" added Indy.

"Does she need a doctor?" Mutt demanded.

"I'd rather avoid it if we can", said Indy

"WHAT?"

"Look, our side will be making pickup on us tomorrow night at the latest. That means Marion can get the best care available once they get her to Lima. If we can control the fever and keep her hydrated she should be OK. But we still need to lay low. We don't know if the Russkies left a rear guard, if they paid somebody off to give them information, or if someone's here to find out what happened to them. A doctor we don't know could be suborned to lead them straight to us. We're not home free yet. "

Mutt poured his mother a glass of water from the carafe on the bedside table and tried to hold her up to drink. The water promptly spilled as she tossed on her pillow and pushed his hand away. "_Dad?_" she mumbled, "_Indy?_"

"I still say we need a doctor-she won't even _drink,_ man!"

"I think I know what will help"

Ox and Mutt looked on, mystified; as Indy rummaged in his satchel for a sliver of soap He crumbled it in his hands, releasing a warm trace of sandalwood. Indy chucked off his boots and laid his satchel and whip on the chair. Without a trace of self consciousness, he turned back the covers, sat down next to his beloved, and lifted her into his lap.

"Awww… poor sweet baby", he said tenderly. "Come to your Indy, sweetheart."

Marion didn't know where she was, barely knew _who_ she was, and couldn't think through the fever that roared through her like a prairie fire Oh, but she knew that voice, and the slow steady heartbeat under her ear. She knew the strong arms that held her and the warm broad chest where she rested her aching head.

She turned her head and breathed him in-sandalwood soap, leather, sweat, and man.

_Indy? Yes, her Indy was near_. He pulled her in, snug and tight, she nestled even closer and began to relax.

Marion's man breathed a sigh of relief and began to stroke her hair with his free hand. "That's right, honey", he murmured. "Indy's got you-Indy's got you, and you're gonna be OK. Just close your eyes and rest now, and then you can drink some water for me…"

He glanced up at their two worried companions.

"Pull the shade, would you, Ox? The light probably hurts her eyes."

Mutt watched his mother and father, as they settled cozily under the blanket.

"_Shit_. How did you know to do that?"

Indy smiled. "Not the first time" He shifted his weight and tucked a pillow behind him. "How old was Marion when she had scarlet fever, Ox?"

"Twelve or thirteen-"

"That's right – You and I were both still undergraduates".

Indy looked over at his-_their_- son, inviting him into the memory. "Abe had gone to a conference and left Marion at home", he explained. "She wasn't by herself, exactly-they had household help-but he asked Ox and me to look in on her while he was gone. So we came to visit one afternoon and found Marion very sick. The housekeeper either didn't notice or didn't feel Abner's little girl was her responsibility."

"Abner, I am sorry to say, was a less than careful father," added Ox. "He should have taken Marion with him when he went away, or made arrangements for some respectable woman to have charge of her. Instead she was all too often left to her own devices."

"Anyway," said Indy, "I'd seen scarlet fever before-my mother and my little sister both died of it. I could tell how bad off Marion was and it scared the hell out of me. I guess I'd lost so much to that damn disease, I wasn't going to let it take my little Freckle Face without a fight."

Ox smiled and continued the story. "He just picked her up and carried her to the parlor, while I rang for the doctor. He sat her with much like that- he gestured toward the bed- talking to her and giving her sips of water, until the doctor came."

He turned to Mutt with a reminiscent smile- "And I'll have you know, laddie, that your father hovered over your mother like a hen with one chick until she was better. I'm sure some of our fellow students thought he'd gone soft. He came to see her every day, brought her little treats, played cards with her, and he'd read to her for hours- though I'm not sure that she really appreciated_ For Fortune and Glory, _Indiana."

"Hey, it was my favorite book when I was a boy" rejoined Indy, who was holding a cup to Marion's lips. "And it least it put her to sleep." He smiled ruefully. "I felt like a dog because_ The Prisoner of Zenda _made her cry_. _Besides, what she really liked was Ox reading _Pride and Prejudice."_

Mutt's answering smile didn't reach his troubled eyes.

"If we're going to keep her comfortable, we'll need more water, and maybe the means to boil it, said Indy. "And if we can get salt and sugar, we can mix up a field hydration formula."

"I'll go downstairs and see if our hosts have a spirit lamp that we can use to boil water," said Ox. "And aspirin, if they have it, would not come amiss. When I come back, Mutt and I can go to the market. My 'native dress' should blend in nicely." He gave a resolute nod, closed the door, and went down the stairs.

Mutt picked up is leather jacket, frowned and put it down, "Don't want to look too American." He looked at his mother "Are you sure she'll be all right while I'm gone?"

"Would you rather stay with her and have me make the supply run?" Indy asked gently.

"Nah", said Mutt roughly "You may be worthless, but if you're here at least I know where you are."

Indy's eyes widened at his son's tone and his head jerked up sharply "What the _hell_ is that supposed to mean?"

"It _means,_" said Mutt through gritted teeth, "that I'm not giving you an excuse to go out and carouse in the nearest bar or whorehouse while my mother gets sicker, Jones."

Indy laid his love down on the pillow. Then, with the cold purpose of the snakes he hated, he slid out from under the covers and rolled to his feet. "You don't _ever_ talk to me like that."

"I talk to you any way I goddamn well please, old man"

"You think so, kid?"

"I _know_ so, asshole. This is your fault, you selfish bastard."

"_What?"_

"You think I don't _get it_? I've been south of the border before, which you'd damn well know if you'd been any part of our lives. I know the mosquitoes that spread dengue feed during the _day._ Now, mostly we've all been covered up enough to keep from getting bitten. T The only time Mom wouldn't have been was when she was 'gathering firewood' with you, _**Dad."**_

Indy flushed. "That's none of your goddamn business, you insolent..."

"Oh isn't it?" sneered Mutt "Sorry, pops, you don't get a free pass on the 'human wreckage' thing from me. Haven't you done _enough_ to her? What if she _dies_ because you couldn't keep it in your…"

_Crack!_ Indy's open hand delivered a solid slap to Mutt's face.

Mutt took a step forward with his fist raised. "So you wanna fight, old-timer?"

"Think you can take me, kid?"

"I sure as he-"

Mutt hit the floor with a resounding thump when Indy's foot shot out and swept his knees out from under him.

Undaunted, he bounced up to a modified _en garde_ and the two men circled one another, breathing hard, each looking for an opening.

Just as Indiana's fist shot out, the door was flung open and an icy British voice cracked through the small room like a whip.

"_**Henry!**_ What in God's name is the meaning of this?"

At the sound of their shared name, both Indy and Mutt turned to see a coldly furious Harold Oxley.

"_**Drop your hands this moment, both of you!**_" Oxley's voice rang with command. Despite his mild distracted manner, he'd been an officer, too. There were times when it showed.

Ox shut the door behind him, drew himself up to his full height, and faced down father and son. "Have you two taken leave of your senses? Marion should be your first concern, now. No sooner do I turn my back than I find you in a disgraceful brawl. What were you _thinking?_ Have you no shame?"

Eyes blazing, Ox whirled on the elder Jones. "Henry–_Indiana. _Our friends at Akator _did _give you a great gift-one last chance to be a decent man. I suggest you cease making an ass of yourself, and take it. Go to Marion, who needs you."

Whatever answer Indy was on the brink of giving was never spoken as Marion stirred and mumbled. Three long strides took Indy back to her side, and he gathered her up again.

Meanwhile, Ox folded his arms and spoke sternly to a younger member of the family.

"And _you,_ Henry Walton. How dare you behave this way in your mother's presence? To the man who saved all our lives, no less? How would Marion feel to see the two people she loves most in the world coming to _fisticuffs_? You were raised to know better than this!"

Mutt set his jaw and gave his surrogate father a furious stare. "Goddammit, Ox" he gritted "that's just it-_the way I was raised_."

He swallowed, hard, and continued. "Don't you see? When I was a kid and I got sick, measles, mumps, chicken pox, _you _know, Ox- Mom was there every minute. She'd give me Jell-O and ginger ale and read me stories. And even if I puked she'd wipe my face and kiss me and say I wasn't any trouble. And she told me she loved me even when I was probably a cranky little brat."

Mutt's face twisted and he fought to control his voice. "And now Mom's sick and she may die and she doesn't even know who the hell I am! _He_ did this to her-but all she wants is _him-_ the sonovabitch who got us into this mess!"

Ox touched Mutt's shoulder, and gently turned him to face his parents. "Mutt, laddie, I don't know if it's found in any medical books, but it's been my experience that dengue is more…disorienting than most of the other tropical fevers. When I had it I thought I was a boy back in Leeds. Perhaps your mother's mind has returned to the past, when she was a young girl in love with your father."

"You and that code breaker's brain- I think you've nailed it, Ox!" said a- now calmer- voice from the bed. "It makes sense, because she didn't recognize _my _face either, Mutt. She knew the field khakis, the way my soap smells, the sound of my voice. Those were pretty much the same when I was a young man."

"And perhaps" Ox added gently, "she knows your love. That's much the same, as well."

Indy kissed Marion's hair, and looked over her head at his old friend. "Oh no, it's not," he said softly. "It's much, much more."

"But this is still his fault!" Mutt burst out, pointing an accusing finger at his father.

"It's his fault because…" prompted Ox.

"Don't you dare give me the _fucking_ Socratic Method! And don't you _dare _say '_Henry-__language__'_, either! You know as well as I do what they were getting up to when they'd go off alone. That's how Mom got bitten and that's why she's sick-because of _him_!"

"Perhaps," said Ox, considering. "But your theory fails to account for your father not falling ill along with your mother. If they were both at the same time under the same…circumstances… one would expect them to contract the same disease. Not the case thus far."

Ox sat on the other bed and steepled his fingers. "Now as best I recall, your mother and I were held at a campsite near a river. Plenty of mosquitoes there. She could have been bitten if she was allowed to go for water, or to wash, during the day."

"But you're not sick either, Ox."

"No- but I've had dengue before and may be somewhat resistant. And the incubation period varies, so I may yet fall ill. Of course this also applies to your father, so it really proves neither theory. Though I suspect that's your father's fear, boy, that he's somehow responsible."

Mutt shot is father a searching look. Indy bit his lip and looked down, but said nothing.

"Now," said Ox, "You two are men with the much the same temperament, and both of you are so afraid for his woman we all love that you don't know what to do with yourselves. One might suggest that focusing on helping her recover is a better course than blame and recriminations. And in the meantime, kindly _endeavor _to behavelike gentlemen."

Indy's mouth quirked. "Heard that one before."

"Yeah," said Mutt. "Me too."

"Well in that case," Ox prompted, "the gentlemanly thing is to cry 'Pax' and shake hands."

"All right," sighed Indy. "_Pax_."

Mutt crossed the room to grip his father's outstretched hand. "I'm sorry." he said quietly. "It's like you said that time, you just get one and sometimes not for very long. I guess I'm not ready to lose her."

Indy nodded. "I don't think I ever will be. But we won't lose her. Not this time."

"Is she really gonna be OK?"

"With care, her chances are good-better than good. I've seen people get dengue in the field and pull through just fine, plus we have help on the way. But she'll need that water, son, and sooner rather than later…"

"I'm on it, man."

"Then for God's sake, watch your back. She shouldn't be left, so try to avoid any trouble that would mean I have to."

"You don't have to worry about me"

"Who says I'm worried about _you_, Junior?" Indy managed a smile. "I'm just scared of what will happen to my sorry ass if your mother finds out you got hurt on my watch."


	11. Chapter 11

The door shut behind Mutt and Ox. Indy glanced over to check that his gun and whip were within easy reach. He'd always been careful when Marion was with him. Even when they were fighting, the need to shelter and protect her had run deep. He felt a moment of gratitude that she hadn't heard him and the kid arguing. _Neither of us did ourselves any credit, there_…. But Ox was right, he wouldn't have bristled so fast if he hadn't been afraid that this was somehow his fault. He'd loved her so, and he'd hurt her so much..._Please, don't let me have done this, too….._

Marion stirred and sighed against his shoulder. _God, she was still beautiful_. She looked so lovely in the golden afternoon light, with the faint worry lines around her eyes smoothed by sleep and her cheeks flushed from fever. He bent down to nuzzle at her neck and inhaled the scent of her freshly washed hair. Mmmmm…vanilla and spice. As sweet as coming home. _Oh, Marion…_

_I'll be damned_, he thought. _Fifty-eight years old, a tenured full professor, and I __still__ can't keep my hands-or anything else- off her_. And it was still so good, so amazingly good, between them. He'd forgotten –or maybe he hadn't allowed himself to remember- how much better sex was with someone who loved him. And there was something about making the woman he loved _very_ happy that could put a gleam in any man's eye and a spring in his step. Well, all right, after the break they'd caught their last night in the jungle, Indy felt entitled to more of a _swagger_.

Marion had given him back more than his pride. She'd given him back a reason for living- because he wasn't alone in the world, anymore. Even if she didn't want to marry him, he still had her and their son, to love.

But Indy knew down to his bones that every man with something to love also has something to lose. He had a lot to lose, now. Even though he passionately wanted his little family to be safe, he ached for the parting that would come so soon. Tomorrow or the day after, they'd be separated for debriefing, and there were no guarantees after that. _What am I going to do without you, Bright Eyes? I've been walking around with a 'Marion' shaped hole inside me for so long that I just got used to how much it hurt. Until it stopped, because I had you back. And now the only way I can keep you is to prove that you can trust me. But I can't prove it if we don't stay together-and you don't seem to want that. _

At least Marion was here, now-and so happy in his arms. _Where she should have been every night for the last twenty years, goddammit… _He dropped soft little kisses on her hairline, her eyelids, her throat... And drew back, suddenly aware that they were alone together in a warm bed, that she smelled like heaven, and only thing between her and his hands was thin cotton fabric that left just enough to the imagination be intriguing … Trying for a repeat of the last time was beginning to seem like a _very_ good idea. _Damn._

Reluctantly, Indy laid his beloved down. He slipped out of bed, tucked the covers around Marion, and smiled. "I won't be far, baby-but Jones needs a break before he takes shameless advantage of a sick woman."

Indy prowled around the room and ghosted outside to reconnoiter in the hall. Everything seemed good so far, if they could make it through till morning, they might just get out of this mess. When he peered out from behind the blinds, he was suddenly very relieved he'd disengaged from Marion when he had-two familiar figures were making their way down the street and turning into the police station. _Mutt's a great kid-not a chance in hell that most of those preppies I teach would stand up to an armed Russian the way he did. But he's made it pretty plain that he's not easy with his mama being intimate with any man, let alone me. Don't have to wave it in his face…_

Ox and Mutt had brought grilled meat on skewers from the market, fried plantains, and amazingly, an unopened bottle of _San Jose Aspirin Para los Ninos. _ Indy could have kissed his son when Mutt fished the bottle out of his jacket but he settled for giving him an approving smile and a slap on the back.

"I told the man in the _botica_ it was for my baby sister. Ox posed as my native guide. I thought-well, these taste decent and they would just dissolve in her mouth if she had trouble swallowing" His face softened. "Mom used to give them to me when I was a kid."

Indy and Mutt lifted Marion to a sitting position and coaxed her to swallow.  
After she was settled, Ox rummaged under his serape. He withdrew a tattered, greasy book and held it up to his companions.

"I ventured to acquire the evening's entertainment. I thought we could take turns reading it aloud."

Indy looked up from his plantains, still chewing. "What is it, Ox?"

"A firm favorite, with at least some of us: _The Prisoner of Zenda"_

"I've never read it", said Mutt. "Is it any good?"

"Marion loved it, even though it made her cry," said Indy. "She kept telling me she wanted to marry the hero when she grew up. Personally, _I_ always thought Rudolph was kind of a Nancy-boy."

Ox snorted. "_You_, my lad, were just jealous", he said.

"_Jealous?_ _Me?_ Ox…"

"Considering that you interrupted your narration, more than once, to remind Marion that you could 'beat up that chump with one hand tied behind my back' I'd say so, Henry."

"It _is _pretty annoying when girls start swooning over some cat who doesn't even exist" Mutt put in.

"Like father, like son, I suppose," said Ox, amused. "Now, for Chapter One." Ox sat on the second bed and began to read…

_**The Rassendylls—With a Word on the Elphbergs**_

_"I wonder when in the world you're going to do anything, Rudolf?" said my brother's __wife. __"My dear Rose," I answered, laying down my egg-spoon, "why in the world should I do anything? …_

Mutt grabbed a bedroll and ensconced himself on the floor, by his mother's bedside. Indy reclaimed his place next to Marion, though he prudently left a blanket between them this time. As the shadows lengthened, and the oil lamps were lit, there was no sound in the little room except Oxley's voice and Marion's quiet breaths.

When the clock in the distant plaza chimed 10, Ox stretched and yawned. "I think that's all for tonight, gentlemen. We've left our hero and heroine in a good place, and I find myself ready for sleep. Good night, Henry"

"'Night, Ox." said his companions

"I still say he's a Nancy-boy" Indy grumbled.

Mutt poked him in the leg "Be nice to Mom's hero, Jones."

Ox put his hat over his eyes and drifted to sleep. Mutt blew out one lamp and left the little room dancing with flickering shadow from the other.

Marion continued to doze, cuddled into Indy's side with her head resting on his chest.

"You don't look too unhappy," Mutt observed.

"I'm not. If Marion wasn't sick, I'd be very content, here with my sweet baby". He laid his cheek on Marion's hair. Indy's eyes were far away, looking through the shadows to a memory only he could see.

"When your mother and I first fell in love, we actually spent a lot of time like this back in my tent-not necessarily _in flagrante_, just being together. I suppose that in a way, this is our chance-one last time-to go back where she thinks she is." He sighed.

Mutt gave his father a measuring look. "Now, you weren't climbing into bed with her like that when she was twelve, were you?

"Oh good God, no! But it's true that Marion grew up with me in a lot of ways - I started studying with Abner when she really _was_ just a kid. I used to call her my little Freckle Face. Just cute as a button, she was, with her skinned knees and braids, and she could never remember a handkerchief to save her life. Pluckiest little thing you ever saw, though. She'd trudge after Abner or me in the field, with her chin up and never a word of complaint. When she got too tired she'd rub those pretty eyes and her little feet would start to stumble, so I'd just swing her up and carry her piggyback. But there was something between us even then. I just thought, if I thought at all, that since my own little sister was dead Marion filled that empty spot in my life."

Mutt sensed that the floodgates were opening, so he sat stock-still to keep from interrupting this unexpected flow of reminiscences.

Indy' smile was tinged with rue as he continued.

"Now this would all have been very well and good if Marion had either been a boy or stayed a kid, but of course that's not what happened. I literally turned around one day and there was a beautiful young woman where that kid used to be."

"I'll never forget the first time I saw that. It was Christmas, and I'd gone back to Chicago after starting my D. Phil at the Sorbonne. I'd been staying with my friend Pete McGregor, but he was going home for Christmas and Abner invited me to spend the rest of the holidays at his house. Now, Abner used to have these big parties and dinners, all the time. He was famous for them-people from the University, people from the Oriental Institute, Society people, big donors-you name it, they were there."

"So Pete and I show up for Abner's Christmas party, I've got my suitcase and I'm looking around for Marion 'cause I'd brought her a present from Paris. Don't see my Freckle Face, so I figure maybe she's not there. But over by the punch there's this gorgeous girl in a green dress. I point her out to my buddy and I say 'Pete, who's the Jazz Baby?'"

Mutt smiled-he saw where this was going.

"Pete gives me this shit-eating grin and he says, 'What are friends for, Indy, I'll introduce you.' So I'm straightening my tie and trying to think of something to say, when Pete touches her arm and says, 'Marion, honey, someone here's been looking for you.' And this_ vision _turns around, smiles at me, and says 'Welcome home, Indy.' Then she gets up on her tiptoes, kisses me on the cheek and says 'Merry Christmas.' You could have knocked me over with a feather."

"I must have looked like a gobsmacked fool, too-because the next thing I know, Pete's jabbing me with his elbow and saying "Close your mouth, Jones-flies will get in."

"Then I pick my jaw up off the floor and ask Marion if she'll dance with me. She says she's already promised dances to other guys. Can't say I liked the sound of _that_." Indy chuckled.

"What happened?"

"I took her dance card-it _was _pretty full- and stuck it in the nearest potted palm. Then I told her I was sorry, but those other fellas were outta luck, and gave her my arm to go upstairs to the dance floor. Then Marion takes my arm, bats those big blue eyes, leans over to me and whispers '_You're __so__ full of shit, Jones_.' Pretty much had me wrapped around her little finger from that point on."

"Yeah?"

Oh yeah- and she was waaay to happy about it for my peace of mind. Damn good thing I was going back to Paris."

Mutt frowned. "I'm sorry, but I've gotta ask you this…you guys didn't… _get involved_ that Christmas, did you?"

"No. That happened about a year and a half later."

Indy cocked his head and looked over at his son, considering. Then he came to a decision and said "Kid, I've had a few people try to call me to account for what happened between your mother and me, back then. I never thought they had a right to judge me, to judge us. But if there's anyone in this world I owe an explanation to, it's surely you. And this may be the only chance I get."

He firmed his mouth. "So. You wanna hear it?"

"Yeah, I guess I do"

Indy paused for a long moment, arranging his thoughts.

"When your mother and first I became lovers," he said finally "it was June of '25. I was 25 years old, nearly 26, and she was 16."

"What the HELL?" You ever hear the worlds 'jail bait', man?"

Indy blew out his breath "Look, Mutt I know how it sounds. But if all I'd wanted was to get laid, there were plenty of easier options."

He looked at his son appraisingly. "I don't figure you've spent a lot of time in the seamy underbelly of the Middle East?"

"Not exactly. I've actually never been to Cairo-maybe I know why, now. I went to Jerusalem with Ox one time but I was like 13. The Wailing Wall was about as far as I got."

"Well trust me, back in those days, any guy with American cash in his pocket and a ride into town could promote all the, ah, 'female company' he wanted- for as long as his money held out, anyway. And I'd been on my own since I was 16-I wasn't a kid or a Joe College with a trust fund. I'd seen some pretty rough places, and I knew what that was all about. "

"But it wasn't what I wanted". Indy's am tightened around his Marion. "I wanted her. Now Ox had told me in so many words to wait until I could court your mother in a 'decent orderly fashion', and believe it or not it was the original plan. But she saw things differently, and none of us counted on that."

"None of us?"

" Yeah. I've run a few big digs since then. Knowing what I know now- I'm sure that our aah….'sleeping arrangements' weren't such as secret as Marion and I supposed. Ox figured it out, and I'm sure a couple of the other guys did as well. I think Abner had to have known something, even if he didn't want to take it out and look at it. Or maybe he was so obsessed with finding the Ark of the Covenant that he saw everything, even his own daughter, as a means to that end."

"_What_?"

"I know Abner was your grandfather, but you have to understand. The Ark was the most important thing to him, so on some level, he was willing to use Marion as a bargaining chip. I had my doctorate by that time, and I'd been offered more money on a couple of other digs. But suffering bastard that I was, I wanted to be near her. So if what Abe got out of the deal was a dig supervisor who'd work for next to nothing from sunup to sundown- and I was out with my crew, kid, not parking my ass in the shade with a cold drink- maybe he decided to turn a blind eye to exactly why that was. At least for as long as I was useful to him," Indy finished bitterly.

Indy took a sip of water then looked straight into his-their-son's eyes.

"Now you have to understand this, too, Mutt. My sweet baby wasn't 'fast' and she wasn't a 'tramp'. I was the only man in her life, and she came to me because she loved me. In a lot of ways she was the only person in the world who did. Also, in her, well, _our _defense, customs differ".

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that your mother and I had both spent a lot of time in places where it was commonplace for girls of her age to be married to men of mine. I think Marion saw that those other girls were considered adults, and that those other men were thought of as suitable matches for them. She really didn't see why our situation was any different."

"So early that summer of '25, Marion decided that she was the 'mistress of her fate and the captain of her soul'-in other words, that she was a woman and I was the man she wanted. Of course, being Marion, once she had her mind made up, she took matters, and, ah, _me_ into her own hands."

Indy's face softened at his sweet, private, memory.

Mutt had the distinct feeling that his father had forgotten he was there. He cleared his throat and said "You've _got _to be kidding me."

Indy looked up. "No, I'm not. I remember exactly-it was June 19th, a Friday, and Abner was gone from camp. I woke up a little before midnight, and found that I was sharing my bedroll with a beautiful houri, who hadn't been there when I turned in. Marion just slipped into my tent, laid her things on my camp chair, and got in with me."

Mutt held up a warning hand. "Woah. As Ox would say, Dad -_spare me the details_".

"Oh, I intend to, kid. All _you _need to know is that a better man would have gathered his wits-somehow-and made her leave-somehow. I -wasn't that man. And maybe I should have been."

Mutt shook his head. "Y'know, that sounds just like her. The Ox says Mom has a 'whim of iron.' When she makes up her mind about something, it's usually the end of the story."

Indy grinned and looked at his son. "Isn't it just. You ever win an argument with her?"

"Not often, Daddy-O, not often. But remember I'm half a Ravenwood, so I stand a better chance than you do."

"It's funny to be saying this about your _parents_, but hey- I'm a big boy. Me and my buddies know that once a guy and a girl have crossed that line, they can't go back. You can try; you can tell yourself all you want that it's not gonna happen again, but that ain't how it works. Probably wasn't all that different, what-30 years ago?"

Indy cocked an appraising eyebrow. "Speaking from experience, are you, Junior?"

Mutt flashed a lopsided grin of his own. "A gentleman never kisses and tells –Ox says so."

Indy wisely returned to the topic at hand, "So no, it wasn't that different. But- maybe I should have tried a little harder. Now you have to understand that your mother and I had something- together- that everyone dreams about and a lot of people never get. Made it pretty easy for me to tell myself if anything was that wonderful- it couldn't be wrong, no matter what anybody said. But in a lot of ways it _was _wrong - and I knew that even if she didn't".

"Yeah?"

"Yeah" Indy answered softly.

"So time after time I'd say to myself 'Today's the day, Jones, you've got to let her go. Be a man, give her up, walk away. She belongs back home in a goddamn high school. She doesn't belong stranded in some godforsaken patch of dirt- and she sure as hell doesn't belong in your bed."

Yeah, sooo.."

"Then I'd wake up in the morning and the first thing I'd see was her smile. Or she'd fix my coffee, just the way I like it, and give to me with a kiss. And I'd think just one more day, Jones, to see that smile. Just one more sweet night with her in your arms. Just one more day -that's what I'd tell myself, and" –he snorted –"I'd try to make myself believe that somehow _this time_ I'd find the strength to give her up. But I never could, and so our days and nights went by."

"The happiest days of my life" he said softly into Marion's hair, "And then there were no more." Indy's face darkened with a shadow of remembered pain.

"What happened?"

"Abner took her away from me. That's a long and very ugly story, and parts of it aren't mine to tell. I can't speak for your mother, but I looking back I can say I never really got over losing her then. I didn't die. Sometimes I wished I could. But the young man I was-the man Marion loved-maybe he did. And"-he continued painfully-"if Marion doesn't want to spend the rest of her life with this man he became-can't say as I blame her much."

"That's the future, man, and Ox always says that it's promised to no one."

"Harold Oxley is a very wise man."

Mutt got up and moved his bedroll over to the door frame.

"I think you're right about not letting our guard down. How about you stay with Mom for now and then take the dawn watch like usual?"

"Works for me. Do you want the gun?"

"Don't need it." Mutt gave an evil grin as he unrolled his blankets and hefted the Kalashnikov concealed inside. "I didn't exactly _lie_, but I let them think we only had one rifle. I'm beginning to think I'm a regular chip off the sneaky old block."

Indy grinned at him. "Good plan. Chip or not, it's what I would have done."

"I know said Mutt. 'Night, you two."

"Wake me for my watch."

"I will."

There was a storm during the night. Without the muffling canopy of the rainforest, thunder crashed and rumbled overhead, and rain drummed in torrents on the roof. When a clap of thunder rattled the windows, his mother gave a muffled gasp._She was afraid of thunder_, Indy had said_, hated it like I hate snakes.._. He heard the bed creak and his father's sleep-blurred voice "Wha s'matter, baby?"

There was a confused murmur from Marion, and Indy's voice firmed "Sweetheart, listen to me. It's 1957. You're in Iquitos, Peru with me, our son, and Ox. You've been very sick but you're safe now and we're starting for home tomorrow."

If Marion said anything in response, it was lost in another thunderclap.

Indy shook his head and looked at her. "Awwwww, _honey_… you don't know where or when you are but you know your Indy, don't you? Thunder doesn't have to scare my baby… Remember what we used to do when it stormed?' He pulled her in close and wrapped his arms around her. "Je t'aime, he murmured , "te amo, ti amo, Σ' αγαπώ, Ich liebe dich, Я тебя люблю" shh…shh"

Mutt didn't understand all the words, but the ones he recognized all meant 'love'.

The bedsprings creaked rhythmically, and he threw an appalled glance toward his parents. _Please__ don't let that be what it sounds like..._ It wasn't. His father was stroking his mother's hair and rocking her gently in his arms.

_Maybe those are the people I really come from. _Mutt thought. _Not the prof and the war widow, but that girl who knew what she wanted and wasn't afraid to call bullshit, and that guy who was crazy about her. Mom's really the strong one, in so many ways, but maybe sometimes he still gets to be her hero…_

Mutt picked up his rifle and slipped out. He spent the rest of his watch standing guard in the hall, letting let Indy and Marion have their time.

There was a knock on the door at false dawn. Passwords and countersigns were exchanged, and Mutt found himself fact to face with the most beautiful sight he'd seen in South America- a contingent of US Marines. They were led by a burly sergeant who gave Indiana a crisp salute.

"Colonel Jones? We have two cars waiting outside to take you and your party to the airstrip." His face split in a very un-military grin. "We're gonna get you home, sir."

The sergeant glanced over to Marion, concerned. "Is your wife ill, Colonel?"

"We think it's dengue fever." Indy answered. "If you could radio ahead for medical assistance when we touch down I'd be grateful."

"Of course, sir."

Indy stooped over the bed, wrapped Marion snugly in the blanket and picked her up.

"C'n walk, Jones" said a faint protesting voice, "don' need c'rry me. "

"I know you can walk, honey, but I still need to carry you."

"mmm?"

Indy bent his head and spoke for her ears alone. "Just like the Ark, baby. Please. Let me remember that you made it to safety from my arms."

She nodded against his chest."Kay"

Indy, with Marion in his arms, stepped into the middle of the patrol. A corporal took charge of Ox as Mutt, rifle in hand, automatically fell back to join the rear guard. The sergeant led them down the stairs to the cars that waited outside.

** Author's note-it's not over 'till they're Stateside! Two more chapters to go, or maybe more as the muse strikes me. **


	12. Chapter 12

.  
Marion hated the helicopter ride. The medical corpsman had tried to secure her to a portable cot, but they hit turbulence after liftoff and each pitch or roll of the 'copter cost hera stab of pain.

"Shit, Jones, thought I childbirth was bad," she muttered.

Indy crouched next to her, holding her hand. She squeezed his, hard, every time the 'copter jolted.

When she made a sound that from any other woman would have been a whimper of pain, Indy couldn't stand it any longer.

"She needs to be kept still" he said to the medic. "Dengue gives you aches and pains that won't quit and every time the cot moves it hurts her, bad."

"No shit, beggin' your pardon sir,' chimed in a muscular Marine. "I had dengue last year and by the third day I hurt so bad all over I was cryin' fo' my mama. That's one brave little lady."

"You don't know the half of it" said Indy.

He helped himself to a blanket, put it his lap and braced his feet on a bulkhead.

"Hand her up here" he said, and settled Marion against him, steadying her with his body to dampen the 'copter's movements and keep her stable.

Indy turned to the medic. "Corpsman, if our son holds her hand, can you give her something for pain?"

"This bird's too unsteady for me to start a drip, sir, but I can give her a morphine shot."

Indy and Mutt exchanged glances. Mutt cut his eyes to Oxley, then nodded to his father.

"Anything to make Mom comfortable gets my vote, Dad."

Indy held Marion all the way to Lima, as Oxley dozed and Mutt compared notes on the World Series with the young Marines. And if he whispered a few soft words into her ear, or dropped a kiss or two into her hair, nobody else had to know. Marion lapsed into uneasy semi consciousness by the time they touched down on the embassy's roof.

A medical detail met them. "Do you want us to put her in a wheelchair, sir?" asked an orderly.

"No," replied a voice that brooked no argument, "I'll carry her."

A businesslike young doctor met them at the infirmary.

"Dr. Jones," he said kindly, but firmly, "we'll take good care of your wife. But you _do _have to put her down so I can examine her".

For a moment, Indy held tight to the woman he loved. But he knew what he had to do. Gently, slowly, he lowered her to the hospital bed, unlocked his arms and let her go. Then he bent down to kiss her forehead.

"Love you," Indy murmured for Marion's ears alone. "If this is goodbye-safe journey home."

While the doctor bent over Marion, Indy straightened, and turned to face Mutt.

"We're not Stateside yet, kid," he said, but I guess this qualifies as American soil."

Indy drew himself to attention and snapped his son a perfect regulation salute.

"Well done, soldier" he said. "Mission accomplished – stand down."

Only his son saw Indy's lips form the words 'thank you' and the faint trace of moisture that shone in the older man's eyes. Mutt paused, caught between popping the old guy one and shaking his hand. He stepped forward - and pulled his father into a rough, awkward embrace.

"Thank _you_" he said softly.

Behind them, the sergeant cleared his throat. "Begging your pardon, Colonel Jones," he said "but my orders are to bring you to the briefing room ASAP."

Indy stepped back and grasped his son's shoulders. "Take care of her."

"I will. You go do what you have to do."

On his way out, Indy paused by his old friend and extended his hand.

"Ox?"

"Henry my friend," Oxley replied, "you and I may have had words, that day in London long ago, but today I'm grateful –and proud to shake your hand."

The two men shook. Then Indy slapped his old friend gently on the back. "Keep 'em out of trouble, OK, Ox?" he said.

"Oh, one does one's poor best," Ox answered with a smile. "But it's rather a two-man job, I fear. We'll be needing you back soon to do your part."

"Go with God, Indiana" he added quietly as the soldiers ushered Indy out the door.

_This can't be good,_ Indy thought as he was quick-marched down the hall. Nobody, he'd noticed, had offered him food, water, or medical treatment. _Marion's too sick and the kid's pretty worried about her, so he just didn't make the catch. But code breaker that he was, Ox picked up on it. _ Indy knew he could be on his way to a jail cell as easily as a briefing room. At least he'd gotten his family …_Goddamn…his __family_…shuffled out from under whatever shit storm was gonna start blowing. _Wherever the hell he is, Mac is probably laughing at me right now…_

Indy and his escorts fetched up at a door that opened into an ordinary looking conference room. A collection of men, some in uniform, some in civilian clothes, sat around a wooden table. Indy was pleased to note that there was a chalkboard and pointer, presumably for his use, pads of paper by each chair, and-blessedly-a carafe of water by the makeshift podium.

_Double or nothin'…_ Indy knew his best chance of getting back to his family was to shut his worries in the back of his mind and attend to the task at hand. And the task at hand clearly called for switching to his other persona. So Dr. Henry Jones, Jr., who had given a few briefings in his time, looked around the room, and gathered the group in by eye. "Gentlemen", he said pleasantly, and inclined his head. His expression soured slightly when his eyes fell on two familiar faces.

"Agent Smith, Agent Taylor. I see we meet again."

The two FBI agents returned his nod, but made no reply.

A man about Indy's age wearing an Army Colonel's insignia approached him and offered his hand. "Dr Jones? Ed Davis, Army Intel. I'm officially a senior analyst, reporting to Dr. Abraham Portman. Both he and General Ross have been getting frequent updates on your case. And this is" he beckoned to another man in uniform, "Col. Jim Foster."

Col Foster was a nondescript man in his early forties, with a pair of the sharpest, most penetrating eyes Indy had ever seen. "I'm the, ah, 'senior language officer' hereabouts, Dr. Jones" he said, deadpan.

Indy greeted Col. Foster politely in Quecha. Foster's eyes sparked with amusement, but he didn't respond.

_In charge of translation? And he can't say 'hello' in the language one-quarter of the population speaks? Hell, no. He's the CIA station chief or I'll eat my hat_.

"Ed and I were scrambled here once we'd been alerted that our guys were making pickup on your party" Foster continued. "May I say we're relieved to see you back."

"I'm pretty happy that we're back, myself."

"I believe you've spoken with Capt. Mike Peterson, our defense attaché here in Lima."

"Indeed I have." Indy shook Captain Peterson's hand and smiled warmly.

"The pickup went very smoothly, and if you're the man responsible for sending the medical corpsman, I owe you a vote of thanks."

"Yes, I was sorry to hear your wife had been taken ill."

"Dr. Jones isn't married," put in Agent Taylor

"_For the moment_", said Indy, shooting Taylor a look he usually reserved for undergraduates who dropped priceless artifacts. "I anticipate that changing. _Soon._"

"Reluctant as we are to bring your rather… _sordid…_ personal life into a discussion of national security, Dr. Jones," began Agent Smith.

Colonel Davis sighed. "Gentleman, may I suggest that we confine this briefing to actual matters of national security. I am sure that we can all discuss Dr. Jones' private affairs at a later time."

Agent Smith subsided after this reproof, but he didn't look happy about it. _What now?_ _Getting me fired wasn't enough for you bastards? _thought Indy. _Trouble brewing there, Jones_.

Colonel Foster rapped on the table for silence. "I would like to make it clear, if I may, that our colleagues from MI 5 will be joining us later. At present they will be debriefing Dr. Oxley and Mr. Williams." He nodded courteously to Indy." When she's recovered, we may have a few questions for Mrs. Jones, as well…"

"Mrs. _Williams,"_ Indy interrupted firmly. "Marion and I are not married, though as I said, I hope to rectify that as soon as she agrees. But for now, her surname is Williams."

An awkward silence fell, that was broken when Col. Davis cleared his throat.

"Dr. Jones," he said, "Thank you for your patience. If you're ready, I think we should get started. Now, due to the sensitive nature of your report, we will not be rolling tape today. Lieutenant McClellan-he pointed to a uniformed man seated at a stenography machine- will transcribe for us. But to begin, I would like to state for the record that this briefing is being held by, and for the benefit of, Army Intelligence and the Central Intelligence agency. The FBI –he looked pointedly at Smith and Taylor-is here in a collegial and advisory capacity only."

"I understand," said Indy. The two FBI agents looked grim.

As he walked toward the chalkboard, Indy sent silent thanks to his friends, Abe Portman of Amy Intelligence and General Bob Ross. One or both of them must have put in a word-or several- for him behind the scenes if this was being handled as a friendly debriefing instead of the hostile interrogation Smith and Taylor were obviously itching to make it.

"I'm at your disposal, gentlemen" Indy said, willing himself to calm. "Would you prefer chronological order or a précis of the most critical events?"

"Just begin at the beginning, Dr. Jones," said Col. Foster

"Although- he turned his head toward the industriously typing Lieutenant- "_I _would like to state for the record that I reserve the authority to restrict this briefing to holders of a Top Secret Clearance who are authorized to access Sensitive Compartmented Information, should I have reason to believe that step is warranted."

Nods of understanding were exchanged around the table.

Indy took a deep breath, then, and began at the beginning. "This past August, I was working at an archaeological dig on the Yucatan Peninsula. I saw nothing unusual. But I returned to our camp site one night to find the slaughtered bodies of my digging crew. I believe now that they were killed by agents of the Soviet Union. At that time, I was attacked from behind and lost consciousness. From the amount I time I seem to have been 'under', it's likely that I was drugged. When I came to I was in the trunk of a car with George McHale…"

They paused when a tray of sandwiches and (blessedly) coffee was brought in, but Indy continued speaking until 1700 hours. When his audience dispersed for chow call, two Marines escorted him to a simply furnished bedroom, near what he judged to be officers' country. There was a small half bath attached. Indy wondered if this was a perk or a security measure.

"Anything we can do for you, sir?" asked one of his- companions? Guards?

Indy ran a hand over his jaw and smiled. "Well, there's a pretty little woman who'll want to be seeing me soon. I'd like to be a bit less scruffy before I visit the infirmary. So if there's anything in stores that would fit me, Sergeant, I could do with a clean kit and a razor. I'm gonna hit the shower, you can just toss 'em on the bed."

"Can do, sir."

Showered, shaved and dressed in clean fatigues, Indy prepared to head out in search of Marion. Hopefully either Mutt or Ox would be with her and he could find out how rough they'd been on the kid. There were a few things in his dossier that he wasn't crazy about explaining to his son, and he wouldn't put it past Smith and Taylor make sure Mutt saw them- and in the most negative light possible…

When he opened his door, Indy found two Marines standing guard outside.

"We're sorry, sir", said one "but our orders are that you stay here. Security, sir"

"Of course" said Indy, "carry on." He retreated to his room. _Damn._

Indy arranged himself on the bed and thought. No one has said that he was under arrest, and he hadn't been formally charged with anything. There were no bars on the small window in his room, but on the other hand, there was no telephone either. They'd let him keep his satchel- but whoever had put the fatigues on his bed had taken his whip, goddammit. He should have taken it into the lavatory with him, but his thoughts had been focused on Marion. _Carelessness will cost you, Jones._

He was obviously being held incommunicado until his story checked out- one way or the other. _Standard interrogation technique._ _Break 'em up and go for the weak spot. Every man has one. The Reds knew Marion was my weakness- and it looks like our side does, too. If they even think I'm on their side anymore. Well, __shit_.

When he'd joined the OSS in the Second World War, Indy had been through a training module called, luckily enough, _Resisting Interrogation_. He could still remember the instructor, a slight, sandy- haired Brit with a plummy upper-class accent.

"If you are undergoing coercion rather than torture", the uniformed man had said as he tapped his pointer on a chalkboard, "it will be unpleasant but not constant. I will now teach you how to renew your mental strength during any lulls. Close your eyes and focus on a time in the past w_hen you were happy. _The first memory that arises will be the strongest. Use it…_"_

Indy closed his eyes and slowed his breath as he had many times before.

_He was sitting on a blanket, looking up at the sparkling Egyptian night sky._

_The desert wind blew against his cheek and ruffled the dark curly head resting on his shoulder._

_He pointed at the stars. "You know, Short Stuff, on nights like this, the Egyptians would say that the sky goddess Nut was stretching her star-covered body over the Black Land. The Sun God Ra was supposed to be travelling through her body, to be reborn with the dawn. Don't know what they made of the Perseids, though"._

"_But the Ptolemaics would have set great store by them, wouldn't they, Indy?"_

"_Yes__, you smart little thing" he said approvingly, and raised his borrowed binoculars to the horizon._

"_Look to the East, honey- show's starting."_

_Marion gasped in wonder as lances of starlight shot down from the sky_

"_Oh, Indy, they're so beautiful-you can't see them like this in Chicago."_

"_So make a wish, Bright Eyes."_

_Marion tipped her head back, closed her eyes, and held her breath._

_How could he resist that sweet, kissable, freckle face? Hell, he didn't even want to try. When their lips parted, she looked up at him and said "Now you wish, too."_

_He smiled into her eyes and shook his head "Don't need to, baby-mine's already come true."_

That sweet nostalgic escape into a young man's lost love didn't have its' usual calming effect. His Marion was more than a memory, now-but he was being kept away from her. What if she needed him? What if something frightened or hurt her? _God, what if she got sicker?_ Would Ox and the kid know she shouldn't be left alone? Would they make sure she had enough water and something to ease the joint pain? Dengue by itself wasn't fatal-usually, but the complication could be. Dengue hemorrhagic fever, it was called, and it could get ugly.

Indy pictured his darling bleeding internally, going into shock, all alone and in pain. He _knew_ Marion-she would put on a brave face, just the way his mother had. Maybe they wouldn't know how bad off she was until it was too late... _Damn it_. _Damn it to __hell__._ He punched the mattress with the full force of his arm. It didn't help, so he got up and began to pace. Sleep was hard to come by that night.


	13. Chapter 13

For Indy, the second day's debriefing was a repeat of the first, but without any sign or word from his family. By the third day, the steady thrum of worry at the back of Indy's mind had escalated to a frantic pitch. By his count, it had been five days since Marion fell ill. Dengue ran about a week and often had a second peak near the end of its' course. Maybe no news _wasn't_ good news. Maybe he wasn't being allowed to see Marion because there was nobody alive left to see- and a man weighed down by guilt and grief wouldn't serve anyone's purpose here.

_Dear God-maybe the kid was right and this was all his fault. Women died in childbirth every day because their men wanted to make love to them-had he signed Marion's death warrant because after 20 years of loneliness he'd needed her so? Marion may have forgiven him, but their son never would…_

On the fourth day, Indy heard a familiar British-accented voice as he was being escorted yet again down a hall to a conference room. Harold Oxley, accompanied by a Marine and two men in civilian clothes, was coming toward him.

"_Ox!" _

"_Henry_- you're here! We thought…"

Indy twisted away from the guard beside him and sprinted down the hall to Oxley. His fingers dug into his old friend's arms.  
"Never mind that, Ox_-where's Marion? _ Is my baby all right?"

"She's better, she's…"

Ox was interrupted by Mutt, who rounded the corner behind him and reached his father's side in a few rapid steps.

"Where you _been, _man? You OK?"

"I've been here. And OK for now-but not free to move about."

Indy looked at his son accusingly. "And why the_ hell_ aren't you with your mother? She shouldn't be alone, she-"

Mutt held up his hand. "Hey, hey, hey, take it easy, Pops. It was a touch-and-go for a bit, but my mama's the toughest little thing that ever was. She's gonna be fine."

"What do you_ mean _'touch-and-go'?"

"_Dad._ _Calm_ _down_. Dengue's nasty, we all know that. Now, Ox and I stayed with Mom, as much as they'd let us, but it's been a little rough. I've been trying to get her to rest but she doesn't settle down for me the way she does with you. But she's out of the woods. She _is._ Really."

Indy's eyes were troubled. "Did-did she ask for me?" he said softly

Mutt nodded, without speaking, and his lips formed the word 'once.'

Indy closed his eyes. _Who knows what they've been telling her? Probably that I left. __Goddamn__._

Their escorts were closing in purposefully.

"_Mutt",_ said Indy, suddenly urgent "_Tell Marion I_-"

A hand pulled on his arm. "Dr. _Jones_…"

With an effort Indy straightened and stepped back. "It's all right, son. I'll tell her myself." His eyes followed Mutt down the hall.

Compartmentalizing, Indy mused as he stood by the chalkboard in the conference room, was vastly underrated. He'd managed to rein in the desperate man at the back of his mind- who'd wanted nothing more than to fight his way out of this room, find his family, and be at his woman's side. Where he belonged. He'd done what he had to do, and now there was a chance…

"Gentlemen," he said courteously, "I hope I've answered these questions to your satisfaction. Now, there are few things I'd like to know."

Indy leaned forward, eyes blazing. "_Where's Marion? When can I see her?_"

"Mrs. Williams?" answered Col. Foster

Indy was in no mood to be trifled with. "You know damn well who I mean."

"Mrs. Williams is no longer your concern, Dr. Jones," put in Agent Smith.

"What the hell do you mean 'no longer my concern'! That's the woman I love and the mother of my son!"

"But not your wife. You have no legally, or frankly, morally sanctioned relationship to Mrs. Williams, Dr. Jones," insisted Smith. "Your bastard son is her legal next of kin."

"_What _did you say?" Indy's hands curled into fists as he threw his chalk down and strode past the conference table toward the FBI agent.

Smith considered himself a cool customer, so he put his chin up and stared defiantly at the coldly furious man bearing down on him.

"I believe _bastard _is still the correct term for a child begotten out of wedlock on a woman of…easy virtue."

_Thud!_ Before anyone could react, Indy hauled Smith out of his chair and landed a solid right to his face.

"You broke my nose." Smith said in a muffled voice, through the blood and fluid running down his chin.

The Marine guarding the door stepped forward, but halted at a signal from the two senior officers . Davis caught Foster's eye. "Let's see where this goes", he said quietly.

Indy released the agent's collar and shoved him, sprawling, to the floor. "Cry me a river. You're lucky that's all I'm doin' to you."

Agent Taylor shot to his feet. "Dr. Jones, may I remind you…"

Fury blazed down Indy's spine like a lightning bolt. "The hell with that, _I'm_ gonna start reminding _you _of a few things." Indy stepped over Smith's prone body and jabbed his fingers into Taylor's chest, hard."If there's any bastards here, you sanctimonious little prick, it's you two. You sons of bitches couldn't find anything when you ransacked my office so now you're going after my _family_?"

Indy's voice sank to a menacing growl. "_Like hell you are_. You leave them_ alone_, you understand?"

Indy balled his fists at his side and turned toward the rest of the group, eyes blazing."_Now hear this_. All Marion did was get on a goddamn plane because a man who's been like family to her since she was a little girl was alone and sick in a foreign county. She doesn't" -Indy swallowed and his voice roughened, as he realized just how true this was- "she doesn't deserve _anything_ that's happened to her. My son was trying to save his mother and the man who helped her raise him. The only thing he did was go to me- the man she told him would help. He's _done nothing wrong_. They're the victims here, they are innocent civilians and they should be free to go home."

"And why, may I ask, didn't seek help from your government when Mr. Williams came to you?" asked Col Davis. "You have friends in Amy Intel."

Indy turned to face him. "Oh, would that be the same government that tossed aside my years of loyal service, accused me of treason after I was betrayed by a spy, and got me fired from my job? How much help was I likely to get, again? You tell me-cause the way I figure it I was gonna be helped into a jail cell while they _died_-if the KGB didn't get me first."

"I've tried to respect the need for a clean debrief," Indy continued in a slightly calmer tone. "But I was honorably discharged from the OSS some time ago. I'm not bound by the Uniform Code of Military Justice anymore-I'm a civilian, too."

Col. Foster snorted. "Dr. Jones, you'll never really be a civilian- you know too much."

"Maybe that's true. So you can suspect me of treason, you can have a beef with me, hell, you can just not like my looks-fine. _Put me under arrest and charge me with something. _But you can't hold me like this forever-not gonna work."

Smith, holding his nose, made an indeterminate noise. Indy wheeled and took a step toward him. This time, ever so slightly, he shrank back.

"Why won't this work? For one thing, I'm not a commie, _Agent. _For another_,_ Dr. Oxley is a British citizen. His government knows where he is and _he_ knows where _I_ am. So does _my son,_ who has dual citizenship. I won't be shuffled out of the way and I won't just disappear quietly. And before I agree to anything or tell you anything more, _I want to see Marion_. And I want to know she's safe and on her way home."

Indy was still standing there, breathing hoarsely, when Colonel Davis stepped into the hall and returned with a Security detail. Davis' eyes flicked over Indy and Taylor, still squared off, and Smith, still lying on the floor.

"I think we've had enough excitement for one day," he said dryly, and began to give orders.

"Dr. Jones, I do understand that no man could take Mr. Smith's words lying down, but I think we would all benefit from a cooling off period. Sergeant, please escort Dr. Jones to his quarters and see that he gets something to eat. Corporal, Mr. Smith needs to see a doctor, make it so. Gentlemen, we'll reconvene after lunch when the team from MI5 is available. Dismissed."

When the door closed, Col. Davis looked at his opposite number from the CIA and exhaled noisily.

" _Whew_. Coffee, Jim?"

"Please. Jones' reputation precedes him and I figured this was going to get messy at some point – just didn't think it would be so soon."

Davis looked thoughtful as he stirred cream and sugar into his cup "I can't say I blame Jones much. Taylor's a stuffed shirt and a blowhard. Smith _is _a smarmy little prick, and he took a damn cheap shot."

"I'd drink to that in something stronger if we had it." Foster lifted his coffee mug in an ironic toast.

"How did you figure Jones was gonna blow up?"

"The best intelligence I had described the Ravenwood woman-Mrs. Williams, I mean, as Jones' well, Achilles heel. He's a tough nut to crack, but I thought separating them might do it."

"How did you know all that, Jim? If you can tell me, that is." said Davis

"Sorry- we were rushed down here so fast, I didn't have a chance to fill you in on everything."

"Now's a good time."

Foster took a sip of his coffee, steepled his fingers, and settled in to tell his story. "I had a fairly reliable informant-woman named Sophia Hapgood-though that's not her surname now. She was another one of Bill Donovan's tame archaeologists from the OSS. Pretty enough in her day, but rather an odd character. She has an advanced degree but lacks Jones' academic reputation. Hapgood did a few missions with Jones, and some that included McHale as well. Evidently she and Jones were somewhat 'involved' at one time."

Davis snorted. "Doesn't surprise me, I've seen his dossier. Bit of a ladies' man back then, wasn't he?"

"So it would seem. But in all fairness, he was single and Hapgood had, ah, 'been around the block' a time or two, herself."

"Well, no woman gets into in this business because she wants to live in a house with a white picket fence and be the president of the PTA, does she?"

Foster chuckled. "Not quite. But Hapgood eventually did decide that she wanted to settle down. She told me, and I quote: 'It was way past time to cut my losses. Indy was never going to marry me and I wasn't getting any younger.' So she handed Jones his walking papers and married someone else."

"Sensible woman, that."

"According to Hapgood, 'the only woman Jones would ever have married' was Mrs. Williams- Marion Ravenwood, that is. He was even engaged to her at one time, but the engagement was broken- which by all accounts Jones came to deeply regret. He seems to have carried quite the torch for years, asked for Ravenwood when he was wounded, compared anyone else to her, that sort of thing. Hapgood described it as something no other woman could either tolerate, or compete with, for long."

Davis raised an eyebrow "Oh? Sounds like a little resentment, there."

"Just a little, you think? Can't say as I blame her. Most women won't settle for being a stopgap or a substitute. _ My_ wife certainly wouldn't."

"So here we are, Jim, said Davis "Jones has his Marion Ravenwood back and he maintains he's going to marry her. Touching story and all, but I don't quite see…"

"Oh-sorry. I do have a point here, and Jones' sex life isn't it. Let me show you."

Col. Foster began to draw circles on the blackboard.

"Now. Here we have Hapgood, McHale and Jones." Foster's chalk started to fly. "Here we have Ravenwood, Williams and Oxley. And here we have the Soviets."

Arrows were drawn between the circles. "Now, if Hapgood knew about the connection between Ravenwood and Jones, McHale likely did as well-either through Hapgood or from Jones himself. "

Davis looked at the diagram thoughtfully. "So the way you see it, McHale's the common thread?"

"Absolutely" answered Foster. "Slimy bastard had a sharp eye for the main chance, and once he saw the connection between Ravenwood and Oxley he saw an opportunity. McHale knew Jones could finish what Oxley started - and Ravenwood was the leverage that would force Jones to do it. So McHale went squealing to the Reds and told them everything he knew."

"He _does_ seems to have made a habit of that."

"So the Brits tell me," said Foster dryly. "Irina Spalko, being no fool, saw that she could use the woman get her hands on Jones and elicit his 'cooperation'. Once Ravenwood was threatened, Jones' primary objective became protecting her and the boy-Oxley as well, but to a lesser degree. He was clearly willing to pay any price to defend them. We've just had a little demonstration, courtesy of the G-Men, of how far he'll go."

Davis nodded "Did you set that up?"

"Oh, no Ed-wish I had, but I'm not that smart. Smith's little gibes were unnecessary and if he's just that stupid it's not my problem. But I'm not above taking advantage of it. I will point out that Jones' behavior does support my analysis."

"In what way?"

"You know how those two 'gentlemen' from the Bureau were on about Jones' 'collaboration with the Soviets?' Nonsense, if you ask me. The ol' fox wasn't collaborating; he was _playing for time_. If you think about it he was stranded, outnumbered and unarmed, in hostile country. He had no way to call for backup and no reason to believe he'd get it. On top of _that _he had a party of non-combatants-though the boy seems to have acquitted himself very well with a rapier. But Jones somehow managed to neutralize the Reds, deprive them of the skull, and shepherd his party to safety, with his only casualty being McHale. Doesn't look like any collaboration I've ever seen."

Davis nodded thoughtfully "Jones also has a reputation for uncanny luck- but that's a pretty impressive performance, even so. How's his story checking?"

"Stateside, so far so good. Both the FBI and CIA have questioned the Russkies who were after Jones and Williams. Their intent was definitely hostile. They were very clear that Jones was not on their side and their orders were to capture or eliminate him."

"And if someone had only questioned Jones at that time…"

Foster sighed. "The locals dropped the ball a bit-there was such a tempest in a teapot about Russian nationals in quiet little Bedford that nobody identified Williams or thought to track him and Jones before they slipped out of the country."

"I assume MI5 will give us an executive summary of their debrief of Oxley and Williams," Davis said. "How about Mrs. Williams –Ravenwood, I mean?"

His counterpart raised a cautionary finger. "Now, remember, Ed, we're the good guys here, and there's a limit to how far I'm willing to take this with a sick woman. I've done a little debriefing with Ravenwood, though- she's quite a remarkable lady. I see why Jones couldn't forget her. Plays her cards close to her chest, that one. I'm also not surprised the boy went 19 years without knowing that Jones was his father."

Foster frowned in thought. "Nevertheless, if I had to identify Ravenwood's primary objective I'd say it was protecting the boy, Jones and Oxley-in roughly that order. And if you saw that little moment in the hall- the boy wanted above all else to reassure his anxious father. It may not be the white picket fence you were talking about, but those people are a family."

"So is Jones going to be given access to what are effectively his wife and child?"

"No. We're not done until MI5 and 6 weigh in, and I don't want to compromise their line of questioning. We'll just have to see how that shakes out."

Mutt and Ox were having a much more pleasant experience with debriefing. During the first two days , spent in shifts at Marion's bedside, they had developed a wary rapport with Anthony Dewhurst, the MI6 Captain assigned to them. They had met Indy on their to a car that would take them to the British embassy.

When their own conference room door door closed behind them, Mutt couldn't sit down. Ox watched, worried as he began to pace the length of the room – his long legged stride and the coiled tension in his body were a replica of Indiana's.

"This is some messed up shit, man," Mutt said at last. "This is some _seriously_ messed up shit. I have never been so glad that I was born in London. I mean I can't _believe_ this!"

"What can't you believe?" Dewhurst asked quietly.

"They're acting like my Dad-Indy I mean, not my other Dad- is a spy or something. He's been hustled off and locked up like he's committed a crime. Did they miss the part where he kept the skull away from the Reds and rescued my mom and Ox- who are civilians, last I checked?

When I met Indy I didn't know he was my father, but I thought he was the craziest old cat I'd ever met. I still think he's crazy, but you know what? After what we went through, in a lot of ways- the guy's got my respect.

And I'm telling you, getting us back here was a Henry Jones Production. Yeah-he asked for my help and he got it, but he was running the show- it was like he was the captain and I was his lieutenant."

Dewhurst looked thoughtful. "Give me some examples?"

"It's not like he barked a lot of orders- it was more like 'watch me, and do as I do.' One thing was -we were lucky to loot those Russian field rations but they weren't enough to last the whole way. One day we took a halt and I was _starvin' like Marvin_, man. So Ox passed out the food and I started chowing down. Then I saw my Dad isn't touching anything. He put his hand on my arm and he gave me this look, and he said-real quiet, but _firm _you know-'We're the able bodied men, son. We eat after they do'."

"Spoken like an officer and a gentleman."

"I guess so. Now, we followed the river to Iquitos, so Mom and Ox would fish and the two of us men would hunt. He'd usually kill something with his whip-birds, lizards- that we could use to stretch our rations. He's a big guy, y'know- takes a lotta chow to keep something that size going. But he ate lizards, fucking _lizards,_ to keep my mother fed. "

"And Ox-Ox didn't have shoes. So when his feet blistered, we had to tear strips from our shirts to bind them up. But Indy went first. And if Ox needed a rest or more water, Indy gave it to him from his own canteen."

"When we made camp for the night Mom would gather wood, get the fire going and start cooking whatever we had to eat. Ox and I would help Indy cut brush and do any set-up. Indy and Mom doubled up at night so he'd take their blankets, his coat and whatever brush was handy to make sort of a nest for them. Sometimes when I had watch I'd hear them talking- just soft, and kind of peaceful. "

"Now they didn't- _you know_- not around me and Ox, anyway. But when I'd go over to call Indy for his watch"- Mutt's voice softened-"sometimes they'd be asleep, holding each other. I don't think it was just for warmth."

"When Indy got up, he'd give Mom a little pat and say 'I won't be far, baby.' Then he'd bend down and kiss her. Now I'm not one hundred per cent wild about this whole thing and I'm not gonna bullshit you that I am. But there's something between them, and it's real. When she was sick, and she wanted him- he should have been able to go to her"

And you propose to do something about this?"

"Yeah-yes I do, I mean if your side will help, sir. My Dad told me that the first time the FBI started treating him like this he had a friend, a general, who got the G-men to back off and act decent. I don't think anybody who's really on his side knows what's going on. And maybe someone should, y'know? Can you find a way to put me in touch with this guy?"

Dewhurst smiled. "My government considers that your father has done us signal service on more than one occasion. It would be my pleasure to see if we can return a small favor to his son. Do you know the officer's name?"

"Ross, General Bob Ross. I think he's at the Pentagon."

That afternoon, Mutt found himself seated in a private office tucked into the British Embassy, waiting for the operator to place his call to Washington D.C. He looked at Ox and Dewhurst nervously._ All right Mutt-boy, time to make with the prep-school manners- and pray to Whoever's listening that this General Ross guy is who Dad thinks he is. I mean he thought that 'Mac' cat was his friend, too…and we all know how __that__ turned out." _

Dewhurst handed Mutt the receiver. "It's ringing through."

_Double or nothin' for sure_, Mutt thought, as he gripped the phone with sweat-slick hands._ This better work…_

A crisp soprano spoke into Mutt's ear. "General Ross' Office."

Mutt carefully modulated his voice to its' deepest register. "Good afternoon, ma'am. I'm calling on a secure line from Lima, Peru. I need to speak to General Ross, please."

"And who may I say is calling?"

Mutt took a deep breath. "Henry Jones."

"Thank you, Colonel Jones, I'll put you right through."

The line crackled and then a strong baritone boomed through the receiver.

"Indy, you boneheaded son of a bitch, first refrigerators, now this. You should know the jungle is dangerous by now, buddy!" He chortled. "Never thought I'd see the day when they had to send the Marines to bail out your sorry ass…."

_Better talk fast if this is gonna work…_

"General Ross, sir," Mutt interrupted "the Henry Jones you're thinking of is Indiana- Dr. Henry Jones, Junior, that is. My name _is_ Henry Jones but I'm actually - Mutt licked his lips and continued, firmly- "_Henry Jones III_. I'm –I'm Indy's son. I'm in Lima Peru, with him my mother and Dr Harold Oxley."

"Yes sir, I know. It was a surprise to me, too. My mother kept it a secret from both of us. It's quite a story, sir, but can it be a story for another time? General Ross, I'm calling you because my Dad is in trouble-bad trouble. He doesn't know I'm doing this, I've barely seen him for days, and I don't think he's been allowed near a phone".

"No, sir, they've kept him locked up. None of us have talked to him since –since he got us here. And my mother's been real sick with dengue fever and they won't even let her see him."

"My mother? Well a lot of people call her 'Mary' but her real name is Marion. Her maiden name was Marion Ravenwood… Yes, sir, I said Marion Ravenwood. Yes, that's her."

Yes, sir, I will, sir. Thank you, sir."

Mutt rang off and punched the air. "_Damn_! We should all have a friend in Washington. Now let's see how far this goes!"

Indy hadn't been taken for more meetings or the rest of the day. Two officers from British Intelligence had interviewed him for the afternoon, but after they left he'd been kept in his room and supplied with food and coffee at regular intervals. Most of his time had been spent alternating between sitting and pacing, with the occasional set of push-ups or crunches thrown in for variety. After what he'd judged to be suppertime, Indy was sitting on his bed with an untouched tray of food when there was knock on his door. _Here we go…_

"Hey, Pops?" said a familiar voice. It was followed by a familiar face as Mutt peered around the door frame. "Can I come in?"

Indy lunged to his feet "Mutt! Is your mother all right? Has anything happened to her?"

Mutt smiled at his father. "Mom's good- as a matter of fact they discharged her from the infirmary. They're springin' all of us from the joint, man. I knew you'd want to see her, so I've come to take you over there."

"Springing us?"

"Yeah, the non-com who brought me over told your pals outside to stand down. What _I_ heard is some big shot in the army who knows you just finished rippin' their CO a new one, and now they're supposed to stop treating you like a criminal. They owe you one hell of an apology if you ask me."

Indy clapped his son on the back. "So what are we waiting for?"

Indy's stride quickened as he followed Mutt down a flight of stairs and across a courtyard.

"Hey, hey, hey, Pops, slow down. Gotta play it cool with women."

"Not this one, Junior." Indy reached the stairs that led to his baby and took them two at a time.


	14. Chapter 14

Mutt opened a door "Over here, Daddy-O"

Marion was curled up on a bed in her stocking feet, reading. She was wearing a soft white blouse with a belted navy skirt that showed off her trim waist and shapely legs. Her hair, swept back with a pair of tortoise shell combs, framed her face in fluffy curls. Indy breathed a sigh of relief at how well she looked. He didn't know if he wanted to crush her in his arms and never let go of her, or lay his head in her lap and never get up. On the other hand maybe he was just going to get another sock in the jaw, for old times' sake.

Indy closed the door behind him. "Hello, Marion" he said quietly.

She looked up from her book and smiled a tentative half smile. "Hello, stranger. It's been a while."

"Too long. They wouldn't let me come 'till now. I think I'm in Marion withdrawal."

"What? Why wouldn't they let you come to me?"

"We're not married, baby. And yes, I know whose fault that is. But when I wanted to go to you, I was told quite firmly that I'm not your husband and had no right to insist. The only reason I'm here is Mutt. I think he put his foot down as your next of kin and said he wanted you to see me…"

"_Oh. _You look like hell, Jones."

"Of course I look like hell!" he snapped. "They've been debriefing me separately from Mutt and Ox- basically holding me in solitary. I had no idea where they were, what was happening or if they were all right until today. _God._ I've been picturing you sick with hemorrhagic fever because they wouldn't let me _see_ you-bastards wouldn't even tell me if you were still alive."

"Not to mention," he added "that my head feel like I've been hit with a rock, I've been repeating myself to every bureaucratic fool in the Southern Hemisphere for the past I don't know how long -and when finally they leave me alone I can't fucking _sleep_…"

Indy scrubbed at his eyes tiredly, and Marion's heart turned over. She'd seen that exact same expression on a hot, hungry, cranky toddler-who'd had _enough-_and only Mummy's lap would do. _Somebody__ here_ _needs some loving and a nap_... Her lips curved in a tender smile. "You know, Jones, I think I just heard a loud thump."

Indy's shoulders relaxed and he nodded.

"Those would be my boots, babe. I think I just threw 'em."

Marion pointed at the door. "OK, Jones, for tonight it's just you and me, and the tent flap's over there."

She patted the spot beside her. "So come here, Indy, honey" she said softly.

"Come to me"

_Yes. Oh, yes_. If anything could put his world right, it was a little time in his sweet baby's arms. A quick glance showed Indy a chair he could wedge underneath the door knob to give them some privacy. He managed to shed his shoes and shirt on the way to the bed. Then he slid in beside Marion and wrapped himself around her. He buried his face in her hair and inhaled a delicious mixture of cologne, dusting powder, and sweet, warm woman.

"Oh, that's perfect," he breathed, as she caressed his shoulders. Her fingers began to ease the knot of tension at the nape of his neck. In return, one big hand snaked up the back of her leg and the other began a determined march down the buttons on her blouse.

"I think you remember what we got up to the first time you threw your boots." Marion teased into his neck.

_Oh, honey, do I ….do I ever……_

Cairo, 1925

Marion had been cross when he'd told he was going into town with the boys that night.

She wasn't as innocent as she'd been the year before, and she knew full well, now, what 'going into town' entailed. Whichever single guys were off duty- and a few of the married ones as well-were planning to spend the better part of the night drinking in a few of the local taverns and amusing themselves with a few of the local ladies.

She turned her head away and bit her lip "Have fun, Jones. Try not to get rolled" she said, with an attempt at casualness that fell rather flat.

He gathered her, protesting, into his lap.

"Baby, I'm not gonna sleep with one of those bar girls," he coaxed. "The only girl I want is right here in my arms. But I have to go along with the fellas sometimes or they'll say I'm a Nancy-boy or well, some other things your pretty ears don't need to hear."

"Jones, didn't anybody ever tell you 'sticks and stones will break my bones, but names will never hurt me'?"

He tipped up her chin and looked at her gravely. "_Marion_. _Understand_. I'm the dig supervisor this year and that means I'm the Big Cheese. There's times when I hafta give orders, and none of those men are gonna take 'em from a guy they think is a sissy or a Caspar Milquetoast. So I'm gonna go out with the other fellas, play some poker, lose a little money, have a few drinks. I may look at the girls, but I'm not gonna get laid. I promise."

Indy felt her relax and pressed his advantage. "Now, since _I'm_ gonna be such a nice man, maybe _someone_ could be extra nice to her Indy when he comes back to her tonight , hmmmmm?"

He started nibbling on her ear. "How about giving a guy something to look forward to?"

"_Stop_ trying to sweet-talk me, Indiana Jones."

Indy grinned and squeezed her. "Awww… c'mon, honey, don't be mad at me. Not another girl in this world as sweet as my baby …"

He gave her the little-boy-in-big-mischief look that always won her over.

"So… gonna wait up for me, Bright Eyes?"

Marion turned in his arms and gave him a deep, toe curling, intoxicating kiss that left him wishing he could just carry her back to his bedroll for the rest of the day.

'Guess you'll just have to find out- won't you, Jones…." She slithered off his lap, blew him another kiss, and slipped out of his tent.

Indy's promise had been harder to keep than he'd anticipated. Several of the bar girls had set their sights on 'Mr. Indy', figuring that if he tipped well for his drinks he'd tip well for their company. The girls had teased him and suggested an assortment of 'delights for jaded appetites' that would have made even that dog, his old friend Remy, blush. On top of that, his buddies had razzed him unmercifully. He'd had to fall back on his position as the Big Six and remind them that an officer shouldn't fraternize. "And if any of _you _rubes think you're gonna catch me with my trousers down, pass me some of what you've been drinkin'."

He'd also had to drop some broad hints that he wasn't exactly doing without 'feminine companionship' before a couple of the fellas would shut the hell up. He knew he was skirting dangerously close to the secret he couldn't let them find out. But from the ways those guys were slamming down the local rotgut, he was pretty sure most of them would be nursing wicked hangovers by morning. Indiana Jones' love life was likely to be the least of their worries.

Indy's mood was not improved any by being one of the two guys sober enough to drive back to camp and pour the rest of the group into their tents. Listening to his friends brag about their 'exploits' with the girls didn't do much for his peace of mind, either. When he finally made it back to his own tent he was hot, tired, thirsty and-he had to admit-randy as hell. But no welcoming light glimmered softly for him through the canvas.

_Well, son of a bitch. Marion's probably pissed I'm late, so she went back to her own tent. Damn. Maybe I should've saved myself the trouble and gone upstairs with the girls anyway Awww, but I couldn't hurt that sweet baby of mine-and from that kiss I got, I was sure there'd be some mighty sweet lovin' when I got home. So much for that. __Hell._

Indy let down the tent flap behind him, and cursing softly, yanked off his boots and looked around the shadowy tent. He'd gotten so used to the little things Marion did for him that he only noticed their absence. And tonight there was no cool water, no late-night snack, no cup of wine to help him sleep. And worst of all, no sweet, loving baby to snuggle up in his arms and give him what he was aching for. With a frustrated snarl, he threw his boots over toward his cot. First one, then the other, hit the tent canvas with a resounding thud. And then, one of the shadows moved.

For a moment, Indy thought the lovely girl sitting up in his bedroll was a figment of his imagination. Then he was sure-_damn _sure- she was the best thing he'd ever seen.

Marion was wearing one of his shirts and nothing else –the view was _delectable__. _She rubbed her eyes, stretched – and saw him standing there.

Indy's face was lost in shadow so Marion couldn't see the emotions that flickered across it-love, desire, impatience, fatigue, a tinge of shame at his anger and frustrated lust.

All she knew was her man was back -and he needed her.

She patted the spot beside her. "Come here, Indy, honey. Come to me."

_Oh, God_. Indy crossed the tent in a few rapid strides, dove into the bedroll and pulled her into his arms_._ Her breasts rose against his chest as her arms reached out to hold him, and a hot, silken mouth opened beneath his. His hands, frantic, rucked up her shirt and fumbled desperately with his belt and trousers. And of course the goddamn zipper jammed. He was ready to tear the trousers off when slim, cool fingers slipped in to unfasten them. His needy body rolled onto Marion's, and pressed her back into the blanket.

He growled in her ear. "Been dreamin' about me, baby? Or about what we'd be doin' when I came back?" _Oh,_ _sweetheart. _Marion was warm, and soft, and deliciously ready for him. They had probably been fully joined before the second boot finished sliding down the tent wall and hit the floor- not that either one of them had noticed or cared.

'_Throwing my boots' became a sort of code between us after that night. No matter what else was going on, even if we were fighting, if I said I'd thrown my boots, Marion would put everything else aside-and just love me. What a woman. Maybe I didn't know what I had then, but I sure as hell do now…_

So, many years later, Indy cupped Marion's chin in his hand and looked in her eyes. "Honey, I need you as badly as that boy who threw his boots ever did. But my baby's been sick…"

Marion's fingers found the button on his waistband. "Well, then let's take it a little slower this time…."

Indy eyes fluttered when warm breath puffed in his ear

"Jones" a voice was whispering. " Jones. _ Indy. _Wake up, honey._"_

_What? Why should he have to wake up_? It was snug, and blissfully warm, next to Marion. His head didn't hurt anymore, because it was resting on her. There was silky skin beneath his cheek, and a soothing heartbeat in his ear. A loving hand was stroking his hair, and soft, sweet kisses feathered his face and neck. _Lots __more__ places where it didn't hurt…mmmmm……_

Indy lifted his head and groaned. "Aww, _shit…_ 'sit mornin', already, babe?"

"No. But we better get dressed, before someone walks in on us"

_The hell I will_… He snuggled back down. "Fine where I _am_," came a sleepy, protesting grumble from beneath Marion's collar bone. "_Like_ it here_._ _ B'long_ wi' my_ baby_."

Indy made a halfhearted attempt to drag the covers back up, and then settled for twining his arms and legs around her. "Jus' wan' _sleep"_ he mumbled, "_lemme stay_…"

He wasn't just talking about one night, and she knew it. Indy's eyes closed, and he sank into sleep like a stone thrown down a well.

When Marion kissed his hair again, one corner of his mouth turned up in a lopsided, beatific smile.

_My baby boy used to smile like that when I'd rock him. One of my few talents, I suppose-I put Jones males to sleep._

Marion felt a sudden wave of fierce, protective love for that baby's father, warm and safe in her arms. _Goddammit, after everything he's done, Indy should be getting a medal pinned to his chest. He rescued two innocent people- and did his best to save that rat bastard Mac. He stopped the Soviets from using the skull against his country-and the world. And he kept all of us alive on the trek here. So what's his reward been? He gets ripped away from his family, locked up, and treated like a criminal. All his life, people have wanted something from Indy. But then they just chew him up and spit him out when they're done. If he's bitter, maybe he's got his reasons…._

_The hell with all of 'em. I'm free and over 21. If I want to share my bed with the man who fathered my child, that's nobody's business but ours. Tonight, he's still __my__ Indy. And they better believe nobody's taking him away from me without a fight. _

Marion tucked them both back in, and reminded herself that snoring was vastly underrated. Snoring was reassuring, soothing, and rather sexy- at least her Indy's was. So she let his familiar masculine rumble lull her to sleep. When she woke again, she found a relaxed, playful, and rather amorous bedmate spooned up behind her.

"Getting pretty friendly with those hands, there, mister…"

"Hey, I'm a friendly kind of guy. I was wondering when you'd wake up and join me, beautiful."

"I will say you're better company when you've had enough sleep, Jones."

"No doubt about it. I was such a mess last night even **I** couldn't stand to be in the same room with me." He nuzzled her neck. "Don't know why in hell you put up with me, baby. But I'm glad you do."

Marion glanced at the light beginning to slant through the blinds at her window

"Someone's bound to come looking soon, Indy…"

"Nah. If they haven't by now they won't. Since I didn't leave you and go back to my room, someone has to know we're still together. The way I figure it, I was given my parole when our story checked out. It's a pretty far-fetched story, I'll give you that, but the powers that be have heard far-fetched from me before. I'll bet they arrested those Russkies who'd been chasing Mutt and me pretty early on, maybe even the day we left. Being KGB, they kept shut at first. But once the comrades knew Spalko's mission failed, she was dead, and they'd been hung out to dry-they started trying to cut a deal."

"That does make sense."

"MI5 debriefed me- yesterday, I guess it is now- and it turns out they'd been suspicious of Mac for awhile. He was one clever son of a bitch, so they couldn't pin anything on him directly, but they were sure something wasn't on the up and up."

"Did they tell you half the city of Chicago has been calling their congressman, or badgering the State Department trying to find you and Ox?"

"I'm sure they've had more than a few calls from Connecticut, Indy."

"Are you," he said flatly.

"Indy…"

Indy forced a smile that didn't reach his eyes. "Now here's where I can't decide, sweetheart. On the one hand, I could say that the whole Board of Regents and half the town of Bedford are looking for me- you know, see if I can impress you with what a big shot I am. On the other hand, just for jazz, I could try telling you the real story."

"Oh?" Marion didn't like the sound of this.

"The truth is," he said without looking at her, "that your Indy's best days are behind him, Bright Eyes. Most of the people who gave a damn about me are dead. I've outlived my usefulness to just about everybody else, and I'm a problem they're glad to see the back of. So, hey, if I tell you that, maybe you'll feel sorry for me and give me some extra lovin'. It's a tough choice."

"Must be," said Marion, holding him closer. "But not all the people who care about you are gone. OK, maybe your country hasn't thanked you -yet. But I doubt the three people here who owe you their lives are going to believe you've outlived your usefulness, Indy. And it seems to me that your best days- and _nights-_ are still with us."

"Very much with us," she added softly.

His smile was genuine this time. "_Someone _sureknows what her fella likes to hear…"

Indy paused, and cocked an eye at the ceiling. "You know, I didn't stop to think about this last night, but this room may be bugged."

Marion started to snicker.

"What's so funny?"

"Maybe there's some spook with a stop watch timing us to see how long it took us to …."

Indy winced, and then he caught her eye. Despite himself, his face split in a lopsided grin and he gave a very un-professorial guffaw.

"M-m-maybe there's a _chart_- all the guys who've been in this room… with _ratings_…." His shoulders shook with laughter.

Marion grinned back and gave his cheek a quick smooch. "Well, you'd get the gold star- so maybe you'll have boys cornering you in the mess and asking for _pointers,_ Indy..."

Indy snorted and ducked his head, pleased. "As long as you're happy, baby. And as long as none of them are my son…"

"Our son. And he better not…."

They cuddled together, still laughing, until Indy's face turned tender and serious.

"It's good," he said softly, "to have this time with you."

"Pillow talk with real sheets and pillows, Jones-it's certainly a change of pace."

He rubbed his cheek against her hair. "And it's so good to be your man again, to know that I can make you happy, and please you the way a man wants to please his woman…."

He began to kiss her neck.

"We better not start anything, Indy, or else we're going to want to finish it."

Indy rolled over and pressed the full length of his body against hers.

"Little late, for that, doll. One of us already wants to."

"Oh, Jones," Marion said indulgently.

Instead of answering, he dropped a soft little love bite at the exquisitely sensitive junction of her neck and shoulder.

"_Oh," _said Marion in an entirely different tone, _"__Jones__…"_

After he'd made Marion (and himself) happy again, Indy propped up on one elbow and looked down at her. One thumb caressed her lips and cheek.

"I'm a much better man after a little of your sweet comfort, honey. It-it's almost embarrassing how much better."

Marion sighed. "Tell me- what does it say on your passport, Indy?"

He frowned in puzzlement. "Henry Jones, Jr. Why?"

"_Because_, you idiot man, there's a reason it says H-e-n-r-y- J-o-n-e-s, and not J-o-h-n- W-a-y-n-e. When I was sick you took care of me. When you needed me I was there for you. Give and take. That's _how it's supposed to work_, Jones."

"Is it, then?" He smiled. "I probably am an idiot, but I'm a teachable idiot-try me and see."

"Maybe I will."

Indy sat up and stretched luxuriously.

"You and I end up in the damndest places, Bright Eyes…tents, Model As, broom closets, _submarines, _for God's sake_. _Just once I'd like to do something exotic like go out for dinner, maybe find a club and listen to some jazz, and then go home and take you to bed."

"Ordinary life? We wouldn't know what to do with ourselves."

He flashed a devilish grin. "Oh, trust me, baby -I'd think of something."

She smiled back. "I'm sure you would. Maybe when we get stateside?"

Indy sighed, pressed his lips together and looked away. "Well, there's the problem, babe. I didn't know how to tell you this, but _we_ aren't going stateside _You_ are -day or so, though they may want to debrief you first, but I won't be going with you."

She looked up at him, hurt question in her eyes. "So you're on to…Leipzig, you said?"

"No such luck. Believe me, I'd rather go home with you. But Army Intel wants me to take a team to the Russian encampment, and then double back to see if we can find Akator-or what's left of it. MI6 wants in, so the Brits have asked for me as well. They'd take Ox, but he's in no shape to travel."

"And you are? After the way you've been treated, Indy, you should just tell them where to go."

"If it wasn't for Mutt I would."

"What does Mutt have to do with it?"

"Everything."

"What?"

"_Honey._ _Don't you see?_ About 20 years ago, a brave little woman named her baby 'Henry Jones'. Now, Mutt is Col's son as much as mine-maybe more- and I know that. He's got the right not to carry my name. But if he ever wants it, I should hand it down clean.

He shouldn't have to share it with"- Indy's mouth twisted- "a suspected traitor who was fired from his job in disgrace and left his country under a cloud. This is my chance to clear my-_our- _name and I owe it to him to try."

"He means that much to you?"

Indy closed his eyes and nodded. "Yeah."

She stroked his cheek tenderly. "Will you be careful?"

"Will you be waiting for me? Give a guy something to look forward to?"

"_Still_ trying to sweet-talk me, Indiana Jones?"

He smiled and dropped a kiss onto her nose. "Baby, if you haven't figured out that I'm happier now, with you, than I've been for twenty years, I haven't been sweet-talking you _enough_. But you still haven't told me if I can see you when I get back."

"Jones."

"Hmmm?"

"We're in bed together."

"So we are."

"Neither of us is dressed."

"Fine state of affairs if you ask me. Should happen more often."

"And not only are we naked and in bed, we've just had wonderful sex that couples half our age would kill for."

Indy grinned and rolled onto his back. "Wouldn't mind if _that_ happened more often, either…"

"So what part of this makes you think I'll slam my door in your face when we hit stateside?"

"The part you haven't said."

"What part's that?'

"The one that starts with 'yes', and ends with 'I'll marry you, Indy'."

"Don't push your luck, pal,-answer's still no."

He sighed. "Well, OK, babe. I feel much too good to argue. But I'm gonna stick around, so expect me to ask you again-now that I'm sure you still love me."

"Oh, you're 'sure I still love you', are you? Cocky as ever, Jones…"

"Not necessarily. Oh, most of us suffering bastards would like to believe we're irresistible, but you and I both know a woman will bed a man for a lot of different reasons."

Indy suddenly found the ceiling intensely fascinating. "It did occur to me" he said at last, "that you loved Mutt and Ox so much that you'd pay any price to get them home. And if the price happened to be sharing a bedroll with Henry Jones, well. I know you-you'd put a smile on your face and pay up. And I wondered if maybe that was all there was left between us. I thought, when they were safe, you might just kiss me off and go back to your life. Pay me back for what I did to you, and let _me _be the one with a broken heart for a change."

Marion looked away. 'I thought about it", she admitted.

"I know-I'd be surprised if you hadn't. But I don't know how much you remember about the time you were sick?"

"Not much-you, mostly."

"You were pretty disoriented from the fever. You didn't recognize either Mutt or Ox. And you didn't like either the thunderstorm or riding in the 'copter. But with all due respect to Col, honey, you didn't ask for him. You wanted your Indy, in the worst way..."

"Or maybe it was the best way." Indy patted his chest, and someone who loved him snuggled in tight. "So you just cuddled up right here where you belong and stayed put. And" he finished lowly, "it just _kills _me to think of all the times you must have needed me-and I wasn't around. I don't want to let you go, Marion. Not ever again."

He turned so he could see her face. "So, you amazing, adorable, and thoroughly exasperating woman_, are_ you gonna be waiting for me_?"_

Marion started to say 'For a while' but she was stopped by the naked longing on her Indy's face.

"I'll meet you at whatever air strip you land at, if they'll let me."

"I'll be looking for you."


End file.
